Drake the Dragon Boy and Prince of the Pirates
by dragonlover753
Summary: join Luffy and his crew on their quest for the One Piece with their new crew member, Drake, a boy with Dragon powers given to him by a Devil Fruit. LuffyxNami
1. Prelude

**All right first off this is my 1****st**** fan fiction so please cut me some slack. Also I just started watching One Piece last week and got only 100 episodes so please be kind, but I got so hooked on it. Now if you have any constructive critic please PM me or leave a review but be kind, this is my first Fanfic. Anyway lets get this show on the road!**

We see a lone island in the Grand Line with a huge dormant Volcano on it. Three crony pirates in a paddle boat dock in a harbor and walk down the dock. As they walk down they see a boy no more then 17 leaning in a sleeping position against a post.

He had messy unkempt red hair, which shaded his eyes so you couldn't see them. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a red tee shirt and blue jeans. He had sandals on as well.

"You know you really shouldn't be here," the boy said with a smile showing 2 fangs in his mouth.

"And why's that?" the skinniest of the crony pirates asked sarcastically.

The boy chuckled and moved his head more upright to show his dark green eyes with his right eye having a scar go down it.

"Because I live here." The boy answered still smiling. Not a second after he said that 2 red dragon like wings shot out hidden from behind the boy's back as well a scaly tail when the boy stood up.

The 3 cronies' jaws dropped in total fear and fell they fell to their butts when they saw the boy's wings and tail where they immediately cowered in fear and shock.

"What…what are you?" the fattest pathetic pirate asked in fear.

"me I'm just some guy who ate the Drago Drago fruit" the boy answered "now I suggest you leave before things get ugly."

"if you hurt us… our captain, Captain Skull and Bones will know and he'll come here to kill you" the pirate crony with glasses said trying to sound as non-cowardly as possible (which wasn't very good).

"Oh I'm sure he will but don't worry I won't kill, that's not the type of person I am." the boy said taking a step closer to the cronies.

"who are you?" the skinny one asked.

"I'm Gol D. Drake, the true Prince of the Pirates." Drake said putting even more shock in the cronies.

"DRAGON SLUGGER!" Drake shouted as he slugged the cronies all across the face with one punch sending them flying to God knows where into the sky.

Drake just stared in to the horizion, that is until he said "man that slug sure made me hungry, I got to get something to eat."

Then he did one big flap with his awesome dragon wings and flew to the town not to far away on the island.

**Well there you have it, my first chapter. I'd be happy to accept ideas, espically a love interest for Drake (except Nami since I like her and Luffy as a pair) even if it's a random OC you came up with. Just please gentle in the reviews**


	2. TO MT VOLCANO! home to a Dragon Boy!

We see the glorious _Going Mary_ belonging to the crazy pirate captain, Monkey D. Luffy, sailing through the sea. His crew (if that's what you want to call 'em) is up to what they usually do everyday.

Roranoro Zoro, the swordsman, is taking his usual mid-morning nap.

Usopp, the liar, is mixing chemicals to make more of his exploding stars.

Tsunami Nami, the Navigator, is checking her log post and maps to see the crew's next destination.

"Black Leg" Sanji, the cook, is fixing up a feast for lunch in the kitchen.

Tony Tony Chopper, the reindeer, is having a chat with Carue, the duck.

Nefertari Vivi, the princess, is contemplating if after saving her country

It was a good idea to stay with the Straw Hat Pirates.

And of Course, Monkey D. Luffy, the captain, was on his goat head seat at the front of the boat looking out at the horizon thinking about his pirate crew's next adventure with his usual big ass smile.

"Hey Nami what's the next island we're heading to?" asked Luffy.

"It's a place called **Mt. Volcano**," answered Nami.

"Well they better have lots and lots of meat!" said Luffy.

"Why's it called Mt. Volcano?" asked Usopp.

Nami then bonked Usopp right on the head causing him to break the vials he had on his head.

"BECAUSE IT'S GOT A VOLCANO WHY DO YOU THINK!" Nami shouted.

"Aweeee, Nami is so gorgeous when she's angry" Sanji said with his lovesick puppy demeanor.

"There it is." Vivi said as she pointed to an island with a volcano on it.

Then, coming from the direction of the island, a paddleboat with 3 crony pirates with scared faces came speeding towards the _Going Mary _and away from the island.

"Why are they paddling away so fast?" asked Chopper.

"lets find out." Said Luffy.

"GUM GUM LASSO!" shouted Luffy as he stretched his out to the paddleboat as it passed the ship.

The boat stopped dead in its tracks.

"Hey why are you guys in such a hurry?" asked Luffy.

"Because we were just attacked by a dragon boy!" said the fattest pirate.

"A DRAGON BOY!?" everyone on the deck of _The Going Mary _said unison except Sanji since he was in the kitchen and Zoro since he was sleeping.

"ha-ha jinx, no you all owe me a leg of meat" said Luffy.

"this is no time for games Luffy!" said Nami.

Man he's always so immature, Nami thought to herself, this caused Nami to blush, which she quickly tried to hide.

"Wait you mean there's a.….a….dra..dragon boy on that island." Said Usopp with sheer fear in his voice and trembling in his legs.

"yep that's right" said the skinniest pirate as he and the 2 other pirates started paddling to get out of there fast.

"well lets keep going" said Luffy as jumped off the goat and landed on board.

"WHAT!? We're not seriously gonna keep going are we?" Usopp yelled with his jaw dropped.

"Of course we are that dragon boy sounds so cool!" said Luffy.

"and besides heard a rumor that there is over 5,000,000 beries in that volcano" said Nami.

"but what if the dragon boy tries to eat us" said Chopper.

"Right" "Quack" said Usopp and Carue backing Chopper up on this one.

"A great warrior of the sea, a giant duck, and monster reindeer aren't scared are they?" said Nami very sarcastically.

"Of course not! I laugh in the face of danger for I am the Great Captain Usopp" Usopp said as confidently as he could while his legs trembled in fear knowing he was lying.

"and I'm not scared of anything" said Chopper as confidently as he could.

"Quack Quack!" said Carue saying how he isn't scared either.

"Well I want to see how tough this dragon boy really is" Luffy said with his usual clueless smile.

That's Luffy for you, Nami thought to herself, always greeting danger with a smile a never backing down from a challenge.

"hey Nami are you blushing?" Vivi said to Nami noticing how she was staring at Luffy.

"What, no no no no no no! don't be ridiculous!" Nami said while covering her cheeks to not be proven wrong.

Everyone was laughing except clueless old Luffy of course.

"Hey everybody what did I miss?" said Zoro as he finally awoken.

"oh nothing, we're just heading for an island with a dragon boy and volcano with tons of treasure with uncertain danger and fun" said Luffy.

"yep just another typical day" said Zoro.


	3. NAMI AND LUFFY'S TREASURE HUNT!

**All right everyone before we start the next chapter I just want to clear some stuff up. First off I put Vivi in the story in case u were wondering because I really liked as a member of the straw-hat pirates. Second, if u read the 2****nd**** chapter you'll notice I gave Nami a last name, Tsunami Nami, because I tsunami is fit's her aggressive personality the best. And thirdly, I decided I would make a new chapter at least once a week during the weekend. And don't forget to review, its how I know u people are reading. **

As the _Going Mary_ dropped anchor by the docks on **Mt. Volcano Island **Luffy jumped off the ship.

"See you everybody, I'm gonna go find me some meat" Luffy said as was about to make a break for the village.

"Oh no you don't" Nami said afterword's jumping right on top of Luffy so he couldn't get away. "You always wander off on your when we get to a new island, WELL NOT THIS TIME!" Then when Nami and Luffy's eyes met the 2 of them blushed.

"Hey Nami and Luffy why are the 2 of you blushing?" Chopper asked once he got off the boat.

"NO REASON!" the 2 of them shouted at the same time.

"Jinx! Now Nami owes me 2 legs of meat!" Luffy said with a laugh.

"Enough with the games Luffy!" Nami yelled.

"So what's the plan?" Vivi asked now that everyone was on the dock.

"Well I need more cooking ingredients" Sanji said calmly. "Oh Vivi why not come with me?" Sanji then said in his lovesick attitude.

"Uuuhhhh why not go with Usopp doesn't he need more equipment for his exploding stars" Vivi said trying to get out of being paired up with Sanji.

"Yeah great idea" Usopp said. "Fine" Sanji replied.

"Wait what do we do if we see that dragon boy." Chopper asked as he trembled with fear.

"Simple, Just run for your life while screaming in total of certain and despair" Luffy said trying to help but overall failing since Chopper was doing his classic reverse hiding behind a post with eyes watering up.

"YOUR NOT HELPING!" Nami shouted.

"My swords are started to get dull so I need to get to a sword shop to sharpen them again" Zoro said.

"I'll come along Mr. Bushido" Vivi said. "Sure" Zoro replied as the swordsman and princess headed for the shopping district as Usopp and Sanji also headed for the shopping district.

"Well now that everyone else has gone can I please go get something to eat, Nami?" Luffy asked.

"Sorry Luffy but your going to have to starve I need you for something much more important" Nami said in a cruel and teasing manner while taking out a map of **Mt. Volcano Island **she sto… I mean borrowed from those crony pirates.

"WHAT!? And what would that be?" Luffy asked.

Nami then pointed to the top of Mt. Volcano. "We're gonna climb to the top of that volcano and get the treasure that's inside" Nami said with total confidence.

"But I'm huuuuuuunnnnnnnnngggggggggrrrrrrrrryyyy" Luffy pleaded.

"Come on, it'll be fun" Nami said as she took Luffy's hand and started walking towards the volcano causing him to blush. "And if we get every last piece of treasure I'll treat you to an all you can eat barbeque" Nami said with a wink.

"All you can eat?" Luffy asked while his mouth watered.

"Yep" Nami replied.

"THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!" Luffy screamed with a smile as he ran while still holding Nami's hand.

"If its alright with you Carue, I think I'll just stay here with you" Chopper said since he was too scared to even get off the dock. "Quack" Carue replied most likely meaning "sure."

**One super fast hike to the top of a volcano later…**

"well here we are" Luffy said once he got himself and Nami to the top of the volcano.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Nami said as she punched Luffy in the face.

As the 2 of them looked inside the volcano they saw it was very dark and the lava must have somehow completely hardened.

"Now how are we suppose to get down there" Nami thought to herself.

"why don't we just take the walkway that that goes around the volcano.

"what?" Nami said in confusion. Luffy pointed to a pathway that circulates the entire interior of the volcano and not only that but from where it starts there's a mailbox and welcome mat.

"Don't forget to wipe your feet" Luffy said as after he wiped his sandals on the mat and started down the path. Nami however was still stunned by how homey the volcano was.

Once they made it to the bottom of the volcano they a huge pile of treasure in the middle of the floor. And was more shocking was that there was a guy with dragon wings and a tail sleeping right on top of the treasure.

"Look at all that treasure" Nami said as her eyes sparkled.

"You think that's that dragon boy those guys were talking 'bout earlier" Luffy asked.

"Of course that's the dragon boy how dense are you" Nami whispered.

Nami then crouched down and slowly reached for some treasure. Once her finger touched a single gold coin, the dragon boy's eyes shot open and her torpedoed towards and held her against the wall.

"You know you never should take from a dragon's horde" Drake said (not that they knew his name).

" I don't know a horde is, but you shouldn't pick on girls" Luffy said as Drake's head turned around.

GUM GUM UPPERCUT! Luffy shouted as he uppercutted Drake out of the volcano.

"I'll take care of him you get the treasure" Luffy said he helped Nami up.

"right" Nami said still a little shoken up.

GUM GUM ROCKET! Luffy shouted as jumped out of the volcano for one intense battle.

**Well there's your chapter. Don't forget to review and just PM me if you have an questions or ideas.**


	4. LUFFY VS DRAKE! ENTER CAPTAIN SAB

**I have way too much free time on my hands, LOL! I just really like writing my fanfic. Anyway how'd you guys like the last chapter, please leave a review telling me what you think. **

The dragon boy shot out of the volcano like a cannonball out of a cannon and crashed into a tree knocking down. Then Luffy rocketed out of the volcano and landed a good distance from Drake, but not before giving Nami his straw hat.

"Man, dude you're really strong" Drake said as he wiped a little blood out of the edge of his mouth.

"Thanks, I ate a devil fruit so now I'm a rubber man" Luffy said with smile as he pulled his mouth with his finger to prove he was telling the truth.

"What a coincidence, I ate a devil fruit and now I'm a dragon boy" Drake said, "but tell me, before I kick your ass what's your name?"

Luffy said with a smile "I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates"

Drake smiled back with his fangs showing and said "well my name is Gol D. Drake son of Gold Roger, and I'm Prince of the Pirates"

"WOW THAT'S SO COOL!" Luffy said with a huge grin.

"Thanks, but my dream is to find the One Piece" Drake said.

"Tell you what Drake, after I kick your ass maybe I'll let you join my crew" Luffy replied.

"hmm, let me think about it" Drake said.

DRAGON SLUGGER! Drake said, as he flew to Luffy with a punch as strong as a dragon.

GUM GUM PISTOL! Luffy said as his arm stretch out to punch Drake.

**Meanwhile….**

The paddleboat carrying the 3 crony pirates stopped next to a pirate ship with a flag showing a black skeleton. Once the 3 cronies got aboard the ship they ran to the captain's office. When they got inside the room was pitch black except for one tiny candle on the captain's desk and his chair was turned around as well.

"Captain Skull and Bones, we've come back from **Mt. Volcano,** and you won't believe what we saw there" the crony pirate with glasses said.

"What?" the captain asked with a creepy voice that gave Goosebumps.

"the island is home to a dragon boy and get this: he's the son of Gold Roger!" the fat one answered.

"So there really is a prince of the pirates, and I just thought it was rumors" said Captain Skull and Bones.

"Sir, this boy is really strong, maybe we should just forget about finding the treasure in that volcano" the skinny pirate said.

"WHAT!?" the captain said as his chair turned around and his fist slammed into his desk showing that his fist was all bones causing all 3 cronies to cower in fear of their superior. "YOU DARE THINK THIS CHILD CAN MEASURE UP TO ME! I AM THE GREAT PIRATE CAPTAIN, CAPTAIN SKULL AND BONES, THE UNDEAD PIRATE OF THE SEA!" the captain shouted showing his face under the candle was a skull with no skin, features, or muscles except for his 2 red soulless eyes.

The 3 cronies at this point were now on sitting against the wall in complete fear of their terrifying captain.

"no sir that's not all what we were saying we are so sorry" all 3 of them said in unison as they all cried.

"your lucky I don't kill you and use my devil fruit powers to make you all more of my skeleton pirates" the captain said striking even more fear into the 3 of them, " now plot a course for **Mt. Volcano Island**."

"Yes sir" the cronies all said as they exited the pirate's office. The pirate captain made a quite chuckle to himself.

"let's see what you're made of, Prince of the Pirates" the captain quietly said to himself.

**Back on Mt. Volcano Island…**

"You ready *pant* to give up yet, Luffy" Drake said. The fight has been going on and Luffy and Drake both have got bruises and cuts now and not to mention they also were also stained with each other's blood. The 2 of them were in bad shape but neither one of them was about to give up.

"Not on *pant* your life, Drake" Luffy said back.

"alright then" Drake said. DRAGON INFERNO! Drake shouted as he blew an intensely powerful blazing fire at Luffy.

GUM GUM SPRING! Luffy said as he jumped right out of the fire's way and into the air.

"big mistake, Luffy" Drake said as started flying at high speed towards Luffy who was still in the sky.

DRAGON CRASH! Drake said as he slammed right into Luffy like a meteor and crashed down destroying lots of trees until he finally crashed into a huge boulder. The boulder cracked in half on impact and Luffy fell to the ground.

Drake then waited a few seconds for Luffy to get up but he didn't. Drake then landed himself on the ground and turned around so he could walk back home to his volcano.

"HEY!" Luffy shouted causing Drake to turn around. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Impossible, no one has ever survived my DRAGON CRASH and still want to fight" Drake said as he was shocked to still see Luffy raring to go.

GUM GUM GAUNTLET! Luffy shouted as he sent a barrage of high-speed punches at Drake. When Luffy finished Drake was on his knees.

GUM GUM… Luffy said as he pulled back both his arms, BAZOOKA!

Drake was punched straight through at least 7 trees and landed back near the volcano.

**Back in the village…**

"WHAT IS GOING ON OVER THERE!?" Usopp shouted with his jaw dropped as he just witness a huge fire then saw and heard a huge crash followed by tons of trees being knocked. From the village's distance they could see the how much of an impact Drake and Luffy's fight was happening, but oddly enough non of the townspeople seemed to worry.

"oh that's probably just Drake beating on some foolish pirates dumb enough to try and steal his treasure" an old lady answered who heard Usopp's question.

"Who's Drake?" Sanji asked.

"he's our town's protector" a merchant answered, "whenever some thugs or pirates try coming to our town, Drake the dragon boy keeps us safe" the merchant continued.

"YOU MEAN ALL THAT DAMAGE IS BEING CAUSED BY THAT DRAGON BOY!" Usopp said petrified with his mouth still hanging open.

"yep, Drake is like so dreamy and heroic and stuff" said by some attractive girl.

"my dear I can be just as dreamy and romantic" Sanji said holding the girl while on 1 knee. The girl immediately punched Sanji in the face making fall flat on his back.

"um, Sanji didn't Luffy and Nami head in that direction" Usopp said with a worried face.

Sanji immediately jumped right back up with equally worried face.

"your right Usopp" Sanji said as he handed Usopp the packs of food he bought and then started running towards the volcano.

"Nami my dear, your knight in shinning armor is coming to vanquish that evil dragon" Sanji said in his crazy love sick voice.

"oh man this isn't going to end well" Usopp said as started running after Sanji while still holding on the supplies.

**Back in the Volcano…**

"finished" Nami said as she wiped some sweat off her forehead. Nami finally finished packing all of Drake's treasure in one bag, which you could imagine, was really big.

"just look at how much treasure I got" Nami said while greedily rubbing her hands together. She then started walking out of the volcano with the sack of money.

I sure hope Luffy is okay Nami though to herself. He's always risking his life for others and making sure I'm out of harms way she continued. Not that Nami would ever admit it, but she did always find Luffy kind of cute with his totally cluelessness about everything under the sun, his willingness to help out even total strangers, and that cool scar under his eye just made him look dreamy.

Nami immediately start to shake her head to get rid of her crazy daydreaming. Forget it Nami, Nami said as she had a mental conversation with herself, he doesn't know the first thing about romance and he'd probably never go for me.

But what Nami didn't know was that Luffy had a crush on Nami ever since he saw her when he fell out of the sky and saved her from captain Buggy's pirates.


	5. DRAKE'S DECISION! LUFFY NEED'S HELP

**Ok so I just want to make something clear. Yes I know Ace is Gold Roger's son and I have plans for him. It'll be awesome, trust me.**

DRAGON BARRAGE! Drake said as he punched Luffy with a barrage of high-speed dragon punches.

GUM GUM GAUNLET! Luffy said as he matched Drake for every punch.

"Give up Luffy you can't win!" Drake shouted as he kept on his onslaught.

"I'd be a pretty crappy pirate if I gave up if things weren't going my way!" Luffy said not giving Drake an inch with his punches either. Then finally Drake's tail knocked over Luffy causing him to fall over.

"Now I've got you, Luffy" Drake said.

DRAGON CLAW FURY! Drake said but this time he slashed at Luffy with his retractable dragon claws repeatedly at high speed. Luffy screamed in pain as his blood spilled everywhere. Finally Drake stopped and looked at Luffy. His chest was covered in slashes not to mention his arms and legs too. He waited for Luffy to get up, but he did not.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" an unknown voice from behind Drake said. Drake turned around to see Nami with a sack of what was most likely his horde. Nami was in tears as she dropped the sack and ran over to Luffy.

"Get away from him!" She said as she pushed Drake out of the way and put her head against Luffy's chest.

"oh no" Nami whispered as she continued to cry.

"I need Chopper" she whispered. She put Luff's straw hat back on his head and put him on her back and started for the _Going Mary_.

Drake was left alone feeling depressed, but why? He had done the right thing getting rid of those pirates, right? "Was Luffy really dead?" was what he kept asking himself. Drake had never killed the pirates he fought but this time he might have. A tear was forming at the end of his eye.

"What have I done?" Drake whispered to himself.

**Back at the **_**Going Mary**_**…**

"Got any 3's, Carue?" Chopper asked the Duck.

"Quack" Carue replied forcing Chopper to pick up another card.

"Man Carue that's the 7th time I had to pick up a card. Are you cheating?" Chopper asked as he gave a glare to the big duck.

"Quack Quack" Carue answered as he shook his head left to right to say no.

"fine. Your move, duck" Chopper said.

"Quack Quack Quack?" Carue asked.

"WHAT? I JUST ASKED YOU IF YOU HAVE ANY 3s!" Chopper shouted in rage.

"Quack" Carue calmly said.

"you couldn't have just drawn one. You haven't had to draw this whole game!" Chopper said now stamping his feet in anger.

"Chopper! Chopper!" said a voice coming from the dock. Carue and Chopper both looked over the side of the ship to see Nami carrying Luffy. Carue lowered the rope ladder while Chopper's jaw dropped.

"Ahhh! What happened to him?" Chopper asked while in total fear.

"He fought the dragon boy" Nami said while still crying.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Chopper shouted.

"You are the doctor stupid!" Nami said as she bonked Chopper on the head. Chopper and Carue carrying Luffy went to the Women's Bed Room since it was much more comfortable then the Men's Bed Room.

"Wait Chopper." Nami said while tears still came down her eyes.

"Yeah Nami?" Chopper asked.

"Please…please save him." she replied.

"I'll do my best" Chopper said before closing the door leaving Nami alone on the ship.

**Meanwhile…**

"Sanji wait up," Usopp said while still carrying all the stuff the 2 of them bought at the market. When Sanji saw all the commotion that was happening near the volcano the 2 of them bolted there so Sanji could find Nami. They knew they were close when they saw all the destroyed trees, craters, and burnt grass.

"Hurry up Usopp!" Sanji said as he kept running. The 2 of them finally made to the clearing surrounding the volcano. There was a huge circle of burnt grass and in the center was a boy on his knees with red dragon wings.

"AHHHH! SANJI THAT'S THE DRAGON BOY!" Usopp said as cowardly hid behind Sanji. Sanji couldn't care in the slightest though as he started walking towards the boy.

"You! Where's Nami!?" he shouted at the boy. The boy was silent not saying a word.

"answer me!" Sanji as he now grabbed the boy by his jacket's collar.

"if your talking about the orange haired girl, she took her friend Luffy, towards the docks" He said in a remorseful tone as Sanji let him go.

"why would she need to do that?" Usopp asked. Drake kept staring at the ground with a frown, but Usopp could tell by his face what happened.

"You…you better have killed my best friend, you monster!" Usopp said. Drake immediately looked up at Usopp. He never liked that word, as you can imagine that he's been called it before. Usopp began to shake with fear now that the dragon boy was looking at him.

"MY NAME IS DRAKE! AND IF YOU CALL ME ANYTHING I'LL BURN YOU LIKE A MATCH!" Drake screamed as Usopp once again hid behind Sanji.

"Ahh! Please don't kill me! I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Usopp said as he cried out of fear.

"I don't kill" Drake said. Sanji lit his cigarette and puffed out some smoke.

"Yeah then why did Nami have to carry Luffy to our ship?" Sanji said.

Drake's eyes went wide. "just get out of here!" Drake yelled.

"Come on Usopp" Sanji said as he picked up all the stuff they bought at the market. Drake fell back on his knees. Maybe they're right, Drake thought to himself, maybe I am a monster. All I do is hurt people.

"WHAT SHOULD I DO!?" Drake screamed out to no one in particular.

"Have you ever felt this way before" an unknown voice said. Drake turned around to see an old man siting Indian style on top of a rock. He had a long white beard and bushy eyebrows. He was wearing a blue kimono and had on sandal and had a kite in his right hand.

This man was known throughout **Mt. Volcano **as Mr. Virgil. He's the oldest man in the village and had a fascination of kites and loved tea. When Drake first came to the island, Mr. Virgil adopted him as part of his family since Drake was all alone.

"grandpa what are you doing here?" Drake asked.

"you didn't answer my question. Why do you feel remorse now when you've beaten so many other pirates, Drake?" the old man asked again.

"I don't know, grandpa. These pirates seem different. They're not like the ones I've met." Drake replied while looking at the ground.

"you know Drake your dream has always been to find The One Piece. Why not ask these pirates if you can come along with them?" Virgil said.

"that's crazy! I nearly killed their captain they'd never want someone like me. Who would." Drake said feeling down on himself.

"I would." Virgil said causing Drake to look back up at him.

"Drake, I've known you since you were 7 years old. I've watched you grow, I've watched you learn, and I've watched you make mistakes. Drake you have the pirate's blood inside of you and it calls and longs for the sea. This is your chance to make the best of friends with that crew. This is your chance to follow your dream." Virgil said with the utmost respect and love for his adoptive grandson.

"but what should I do? What should I say?" Drake asked the wise old man.

"well first off you should apologize to their captain" Virgil replied.

"ok" Drake said back.

"then secondly off up your horde to them" Virgil said as he pointed to the sack of treasure Nami left behind.

"but I worked so hard to collect that horde" Drake said as he remembered how long it took to get over 5,000,000 beries.

"Well it won't do you any good if you just keep it your volcano to sleep on" Virgil said. Drake then had a serious face on.

"You're right, gramps" Drake said. Drake grabbed the sack and put it over his back.

"but what about you and the rest of the village, I mean if I were to leave who would protect?" Drake asked with concern to his adoptive grandpa.

The old man got off the rock walked up to Drake and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"always put others before yourself Drake, haha! Who says pirates can't be heroes haha!" the old man kept laughing.

"Drake we're not babies, we can take care of ourselves. We have for centuries before you came along." Virgil said.

"you sure?" Drake asked one last time.

"I'm sure" Virgil said as raised his kite in the air. And with one flap Drake flew into the sky with his horde on his back and headed for the docks. The gust of wind from made Virgil's kite soar into the air as well.

"That boy still makes the best wind," Virgil said to himself as he kept flying his kite.

**Back at the **_**Going Mary**_**…**

Nami was sitting down huddled while holding her legs right beside the door to the Women's Bed Room.

"Please Luffy be okay" she whispered to herself.

"Nami I've come to rescue you!" Sanji's voice shouted. Nami got up and looked from the side of the ship to see Usopp and Sanji running across the docks.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Nami shouted as she lowered the rope ladder. The guys got up the ladder to continue the conversation.

"we heard a lot of commotion at the volcano from the village and when we got there we saw the dragon boy" Usopp said.

"he said he fought Luffy and from the looks of it I think he won" Sanji said as puffed some more smoke from his cigarette.

"it's not true is it Nami?" Usopp asked.

"Luffy is in some pretty bad shape" Nami said with tears forming at her eyes.

"it's all my fault, if I hadn't taken to get that stupid treasure none of this would have happened" Nami said as she cried.

"Hey guys" a voice from behind them said. Everyone immediately turned around. To their surprise standing right in front of them with a huge sack was Drake the Dragon Boy.


	6. DRAKE MEETS THE CREW! A BATTLE BREWS

**All right so I plan on trying to do 2 chapters a week on the weekend. And I'm also happy that people are favorite and following my story and I want to thank those people, so thanks! **

The dragon boy was standing there on the straw hat's boat.

"AHHHH! HE'S COME TO KILL US ALL!" Usopp shouted in fear.

"I'm not here to hurt any of you" Drake replied.

"Then what are you doing here?" Nami replied in anger.

"I came…." Drake was hesitant because what the pirates were going to think.

"You came to what?" Sanji asked. "I came to apologize" Drake finally said.

"Apologize?" Usopp asked. "Yeah I came to apologize to your captain for hurting him the way I did, I was just protecting my horde" Drake replied.

"Are you kidding me!?" Nami said. "look why don't you just go back to your stupid cave!" Nami said in anger.

"you've done enough haven't you!" Nami said as she began crying again.

"hey guys" a quiet voice said from behind. Everyone turned around to see Chopper in the doorway.

"he's ready" Chopper said with a smile. Nami ran past Chopper downstairs to see her captain followed by Usopp and Sanji. That was when Chopper finally noticed Drake.

"AHHH! YOU'RE THE DRAGON BOY AREN'T YOU!? WELL EVEN IF I'M SCARED I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!" Chopper said as he guarded the door. Drake then crotched down to get to eye level with Chopper.

"a talking reindeer? Man you must be pretty smart if you're able to talk" Drake said with a smile.

"hey if you're trying to make me happy it's not going to work you jerk" Chopper said as he did his happy dance and smile.

"hey Chopper are you coming?" Sanji said from downstairs.

"coming" Chopper said while leaving the door open. Drake stayed in front of the open door knowing it would be rude to go down there since he wasn't invited, but he could still see and hear everything.

Before anyone did anything Nami ran up to Luffy who was sitting up the bed and gave him a hug which made Luffy blush and Sanji extremely jealous.

"oh Luffy, I was so worried. Are you feeling better?" Nami asked Luffy.

"yeah aside from still being hungry I feel great!" Luffy said with a smile and a laugh.

"you had a few broken ribs, a minor concussion, and lost a lot of blood, but if you lay off the GUM GUM BALOON for a while and get some rest you should be fine" Chopper said to Luffy.

"awesome!" Luffy said as put back on his straw hat. That was when Luffy finally noticed Drake at the top of the steps.

"Drake is that you? Come on down I wanna see you" Luffy said as gestured him to come down. Drake then made his way down the steps.

"Luffy are you crazy that's the guy who beat you!" Usopp said with concern for his best friend.

"what are you talking about he didn't beat me" Luffy said with confusion.

"Luffy I don't to hold it against you or anything, but I did kind of beat you. In fact, that's why I came here. Listen I'm real sorry for almost killing you, I've never had to do it before since I never had to fight someone as tough. So please accept it" Drake said hoping Luffy would accept his apology.

Luffy just sat there staring at Drake until he got a big smile.

"you didn't beat I just fell asleep is all" Luffy said.

"WHAT!?" everyone questioned including Carue.

"after you used that DRAGON CLAW FURY ATTACK I got really tired from fightin' so I decided to take a nap that's when I woke up here" Luffy said.

"I WAS REALLY WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU WERE SLEEPING THIS WHOLE TIME!" Nami shouted as she shook Luffy.

"I'm sooorrrrrryyyyyyy" Luffy said as he was being shaken.

"well listen Luffy there's something else I wanted to talk to you about, ya see I was wondering…" Drake said until he was cut off.

"hey everyone what's going on?" a voice said from the top of the stairs.

Everyone looked up to see Vivi and Zoro coming down the stairs.

"oh Vivi it's so great to see you" Sanji said in his usual love struck voice.

"Hey Zoro! Hey Vivi!" Luffy said.

"damn Luffy, what happened to you?" Zoro asked Luffy once he saw he had bandages.

"that guy" Luffy said as pointed to Drake.

"oh my god! That guy has got wings and a tail!" Vivi said once she noticed Drake.

"his name is Drake and he's the dragon boy" Usopp said.

"well since you did beat up my friend I guess I could be in the mood for reptile" Zoro said as he got ready to take out his sword. then suddenly Drake's eyes widened.

"oh no" Drake said.

"what is it Drake?" Chopper asked. Drake then flew up the stairs and outside. Everyone followed including Luffy.

"wait Luffy you can't be out of bed" Nami said as she stopped him.

"but I what to see what's going on" Luffy replied.

"please Luffy I almost lost you once today, I don't want it to happen again" Nami said as she put both of her hands on his shoulders.

"just get some rest for me" Nami said causing both of them to blush.

Luffy saw the seriousness in Nami's eyes.

"Ok Nami for you, anything" as he went back in the bed.

Nami then rushed back upstairs. To her surprise a huge pirate ship was approaching the island.

"Drake how did you know a pirate ship was coming to the island? its not even 10 miles from the coast yet" Vivi asked Drake.

"I have the sense of hearing of a dragon. I could hear a fly taking a crap 3 islands away from here if I concentrated hard enough" Drake replied. Drake then made his way for the rope ladder.

"Hey where are you going?" Zoro asked.

"Where do you think? To wait for those guys to get here so I can kick their asses" Drake said.

"Wait you're going to fight ship that big, that's crazy; there must be over 500 men on that ship" Nami said.

"I don't care! As long as I'm on this island I will protect it!" Drake said.

"at least let us help you" Vivi said.

"I guess this would be a good time to know what I'm getting myself into" Drake said.

"and what you mean by that?" Sanji asked as blew some smoke from his cigarette.

"nothing Smokey" Drake said as blew smoke from his mouth the same way as Sanji(which he can just do since he's a dragon).

"hey are you mocking me!?" Sanji asked out of anger. Drake simply ignored the question and turned around.

"try and keep up" Drake said as made one big flap of his wings and head to where the boat was going to dock.

"I really hate that guy" Sanji said.

"hey if he makes you unhappy then he's alright with me" Zoro said as made his way off the boat. Vivi, Carue, Chopper, and Sanji soon followed.

"hey aren't you 2 coming?" Sanji asked Usopp and Nami.

"thanks but someone has to look after Luffy" Nami said.

"yeah, and I have **if I fight a giant boat of pirates I could die Disease**" Usopp said as he faked being sick.

"Oh just quit it, Usopp" Sanji said.

"Oh fine" Usopp said as he followed.

Drake was the first to make to the coastline where the pirate ship was going to anchor. Finally Zoro made it with his bandana on as well.

"took you long enough" Drake said.

"WELL EXCUSE ME BUT SOME OF US DON'T HAVE WINGS!" Zoro shouted in anger. Everyone else finally came.

"which pirate does that ship belong to?" Vivi asked. The ship finally came close enough that we could see its jolly roger. It had an entire skeleton in black the same as the one on the side of those 3 cronies' paddleboat. The ship came to a stop. And we saw a man in a black captain's coat, pants, and hat from atop the ship however we couldn't see anymore then his clothes as he hid his face and body under them.

"hey moron if you know what's good for you, you'll turn right back around" Drake shouted. The man jumped down from the ship and landed in the sand.

"so you're the dragon boy my 3 cronies have told me so much about" the captain said revealing his face to be a skull.

"why does he always have to refer to us as cronies" the fat crony pirate said as all 3 of them revealed themselves aboard the ship.

"AHHHH! THAT GUY HAS A SKULL FOR A HEAD!" Usopp screamed in fear as his jaw was open like everyone else's.

"man you must not get many dates with face like that, Skully" Drake said with a laugh.

"how dare you! I am the great Captain Skull and Bones!" The captain said standing up revealing his entire body to be just a skeleton.

"listen I don't care who you are, you're going down!" Drake said.

"You're just as arrogant and sure of yourself as your father, boy!" the skeleton said.

"his father?" Vivi asked.

"that's right, girl. The boy standing in front of you is the son of Gold Roger! GOL D. DRAKE!" the skeleton man said with a maniacal laugh leaving everyone speechless.


	7. STRAW HATS AND SKELETONS! FIGHT FOR ALL

**Ok so anyway I've been getting more reviews and I'm grateful to those people who take the time to tell me what they think. I'm always happy to take suggestions from people so if you have an idea or suggestion for my story just leave it in the review or PM me and I'll tell you what I think.**

Everyone was still in total shock over what they just heard.

"You're…you're the son of Gold Roger?" Usopp asked Drake. He was scared enough when Drake just a dragon boy, but now that he knows that Drake's is the son of the former king of the pirates it appears he wet his pants.

"That's right, Gold Roger was my father, and I am the prince of the pirates," Drake said causing everyone's jaw to drop except Sanji and Zoro since they're to cool for that.

"Man you become more interesting by the second" Zoro said.

"Thanks but we aren't here to talk about my backstory. We're here to kick Skully's ass" Drake said.

"Oh are you now?" Captain Skull and Bones said with a laugh. "Face it kid I'm taking this island," the Captain continued.

"Yeah you and what army?" Drake said. Suddenly creepy laughs started to come from the ship.

"IDIOT! YOU NEVER SAY THAT PHRASE TO THE BAD GUY!" Usopp screamed.

The laughs started to grow louder and even the captain and his 3 cronies started to chuckle.

"Would you quit laughing" Sanji said. Finally skeletons started to show to come out the ship. They came out of doors; windows and even a few were the crow's nest. Some had pirate clothes on and were carrying swords, but others were even wearing marine uniforms and had pistols. Vivi, Usopp, Chopper, and Carue were screaming in fear of the approaching undead pirates. They all stopped once they were in front of their skeleton pirate. There must have been at least 500 of them.

"What are those things?" Zoro asked.

"They are my undead pirate crew" Skull and Bones answered. "You see a ate the Skull Skull devil fruit, and the cost of being turned into a skeleton myself, I can reanimate any dead corpse and make it a member of my undead pirate crew to serve my every biding. What you're looking at now are all the people who were stupid enough to oppose me" Skull and Bones finished.

"DRAKE YOU HAVE DRAGON HEARING! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD THOSE THINGS WERE THERE!" Usopp said in anger.

"They don't have heart beats, genius! How would I have heard them!?" Drake replied.

"So, is that suppose to impress me, Skully" Drake sarcastically asked.

"Tell ya what boy. I'll let you and your friends live if you step aside and become a member of my crew, would do ya say?" the skeleton said.

"Gee I'd love to, but I'm kinda busy at the moment seeing as how I'm about to kick your ass and all" Drake said as cracked his knuckles.

"Very well then. MEN ATTACK!" the skeleton pirate said as the skeleton crew ran towards Drake and the straw hats.

DRAGON SLUGGER Drake said as he flew towards the skeletons and delivered a powerful punch making several of them fall apart.

3 SWORD STYLE DRAGON TWISTER Zoro shouted as slashed and blew away skeletons that surrounded him. Sanji preforms a handstand and spins kicking all surrounding skeletons into pieces on contact.

HEAVY POINT Chopper shouts as pounded some skeleton pirates breaking them apart.

"AHHHHH!" Vivi and Usopp scream as they run away from 4 skeleton pirates while on Carue.

"Usopp do something," Vivi said. "What am I suppose to do?" Usopp said.

"YOU'RE THE SNIPER, FIGURE IT OUT!" Vivi shouted.

"Alright" Usopp said as he pulled out his special giant slingshot, Kabuto.

SPECIAL ATTACK SUNFLOWER STAR Usopp said as all 5 skeletons exploded from Usopp's shot.

DRAGON DASH Drake said as hovered over the ground at high speed crushing all the skeletons in his path. Soon all that was left were scattered bones and weapons all across the area.

"Now Skully, what was that you were saying about taking over my home" Drake said once he came to a stop.

Captain Skull and Bones just laughed. "Face it boy, you've lost!" he said.

"And how do you fig-AHHHHH!" Drake screamed in pain in the middle of sentence. A destroyed skeleton came back together and stabbed Drake in his back with his sword.

"DRAKE!" the pirates shouted.

Drake coughed up blood and fell to his knees as skeleton took the sword out. Zoro ran up and slashed the pirate apart. Everyone else ran to the dragon boy. Chopper reverted to his usual form.

"DRAKE! Oh man, don't worry I'll help you" Chopper said as started to bandage up Drake.

"How did you do that!?" Sanji said to the evil captain in anger.

"Like I said, I can reanimate any dead corpse. It doesn't matter how many times you break apart my army, I can just bring them back! Ha-ha" the skeleton man said with an evil laugh. The skeleton army then began to rebuild themselves.

"oh no, this is bad" Vivi said.

"Quack" Carue said agreeing with Vivi.

"guys *pant* I have an idea" Drake said. "What do you have in mind?" Sanji said as he puffed more smoke.

"well Smokey…" Drake said as stood up clenching the part of his abdomen where he got stabbed "for it to work you need to back up."

"you shouldn't even be fighting now Drake you're in a lot a pain" Chopper said.

"I don't care! My friends and family always come first no matter what!" Drake said. "Now get back" he continued. Everyone retreated far behind Drake. Finally the skeletons were back together.

"Now my army…ATTACK ONCE MORE!" Skull and Bones said. Drake took one big of his wings and flew above Skull and Bones and his men.

"what are you planning, boy?" the pirate asked.

"just watch" Drake said with anger.

DRAGON HURRICANE Drake screamed as he unleashed incredibly powerful and strong winds as if from an actual hurricane from his wings.

"Boss what's happening?" the skinny crony asked. Because the winds were so strong and Skull and Bones and his pirates were just skeletons they started to blown away into the sea. Skull and Bones dug his hand deep on the concrete path so he would not be blown like his crew.

"This is genius! If Skull and Bones gets blown into the sea he won't be able to swim" Usopp said. Finally the only one who was left was the captain. Unfortunately, Drake could not keep it up anymore and he fell to the ground as the winds stopped.

The gang rushed to Drake's aid. Sanji lifted him up and leaned him on his shoulder.

"It's over, Skully" Drake said in between breaths. "You have no skeletons to command and I doubt that those idiots on your boat can do anything," he continued as the 3 cronies ducked out of sight.

"I must admit you're a determined boy, but you still haven't won" the captain said.

"What makes you say that?" Sanji said. Then captain then pointed towards a cemetery in the distance.

"Oh no" Drake said.

DEATH REVIVAL! The captain said as a black aura surrounded his body and tapped the ground with a single boney finger. When his finger touched it sent a black energy shockwave passing the pirates and went over the entire island.

"Come on everyone we need to hurry and fast" Drake said as prepared to take off.

"Drake you can't fly after the stress you put on your body after that last attack. Come on Carue's back, trust me he can get us there fast" Vivi said.

"Fine, it'll give me a chance to rest" Drake said as he got on top of Carue. The gang made there way towards the cemetery hurrying as fast they could.

"Sir, shouldn't you go after them?" the glasses wearing crony asked.

"I suppose you're right" he said as he made his way to the cemetery as well.

The crew made it to the cemetery, but by then it was too late. Corpses and skeletons started to emerge from the ground.

"AHHH! THIS IS HORRIBLE!" Usopp screamed in fear. The skeleton pirate made his way to the cemetery.

"SKULLY HOW DARE YOU!" Drake screamed in anger.

"Would you stop calling me, Skully!" the captain replied.

"SHUT UP! These bodies were put to rest by the people who care about them, so you just pick them out of the ground so you can make them a part of your stupid crew; I won't allow it!" Drake said. He then flew at high speed towards skeleton as the skeleton took out a sword a skeleton arm handle.

DRAGON CLAW FURY Drake said as he started to unleash a barrage of high-speed claw slashes. However, Skull and Bones blocked almost every strike with his sword. Drake kept lunging at Skull and Bones, but he blocked hit after hit.

"getting tired?" Skull and Bones teased.

"I never get tired!" Drake said as he continued. DRAGON CLAW IMPACT Drake said as he lunged one powerful claw hand through Skull and Bones's chest. The force of the impact caused the skeleton to explode on contact.

"How you guys doing over there?" Drake asked the crew as they fought the reanimated skeletons.

"not so good they just keep coming and coming" Chopper said as punched some more skeletons.

"these damn things are really starting to burn me up" Sanji said.

Drake then began to think on what Sanji just said. The word burn just kept ringing in his head. Then he had an idea

"Wait a minute, Smokey you're a genius!" Drake said.

"I am?" Sanji asked with confusion.

"Yeah all we have to do is…" Drake said until a gunshot was heard and Drake started to bleed in his chest.

BONE BULLET The Captain said as smoke came out of his gun.

**Drake: Hey everyone, Drake here. Don't worry I'm ok. So anyway the author thought it would be cool if I started to show up at the end of the chapter so I went for it.**

**Luffy: Why didn't he ask me?**

**Drake: Because you weren't in this chapter so it wouldn't make much sense.**

**Luffy: So it's a mystery.**

**Drake: ARE YOU ALWAYS THIS STUPID!**

**Luffy: How should I know?**

**Drake: Anyway, don't forget to review and if you have an idea for a new attack for me I'd love to hear about it. Just PM the author your idea or leave it in the review. Thanks and see you next time!**


	8. DRAKE'S SECRET! A NEW FRIEND?

**Hey everyone! Well I don't want to waste time so lets go!  
**

Drake fell to the ground as blood poured out of him. Nobody could believe what he or she just saw.

"DRAKE!" everybody screamed in anger and sadness.

"Face it boy you can't beat me. I'm immortal!" Captain Skull and Bones said with a maniacal laugh as Drake was on the ground.

"You monster!" Vivi said with tears, "he was just trying to protect the people he cared about."

"And now he's dead. So I'm sure he won't care if I got rid of you too," the captain said as he pointed his gun at Vivi. Vivi was too scared to even move.

"Vivi, No!" Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, and even Carue said in fear for their friend. Skull and Bones readied his gun.

"Say goodnight, bitch" he said.

"Watch your mouth" Drake said as he grabbed the captain and headed for the sky. The pirate was completely surprised by this.

"Drake you're ok" Chopper said with joy.

"You're still alive?" the skeleton asked.

"Haven't you learned by now, Skully? I NEVER GIVE UP!" Drake shouted.

Drake then stopped elevating and grabbed Skully by the boney hand.

DRAGON CATAPULT TOSS! Drake screamed as hurled Skull and Bones to the ground going faster and faster as the skeleton screamed for dear life. Finally he came out of clouds heading straight for the dirt.

"Guys look out!" Zoro said as he chopped a skeleton's head off and noticed Skull and Bones coming from the sky. The gang got as far from the cemetery as they could. The skeleton finally hit the ground creating a huge dust cloud. When it cleared the skeleton started to crawl out of the crater. He was covered in cracks and had pieces missing.

"You think this is over lizard man!" he said weakly. Drake then flew out of the clouds and hovered over the crew.

"Yeah I do, Skully. Cause you see I realized something; you said you could bring back and buried or dead corpse" Drake said. "But you didn't say you could bring back ashes." Drake finished with a grin.

The captain was now terrified.

"No please! You wouldn't." he begged the dragon boy.

DRAGON WILDFIRE Drake shouted as he unleashed a vast and powerful sea of flames that engulfed not only the captain but all the skeletons as well. As the skeletons were engulfed in the flames their already decayed bodies began to turn to ash.

"Oh I get what Drake was saying" Usopp said.

"You do?" Vivi asked. "Yeah, see Skull and Bones can only bring back skeletons and corpses, but thanks to Drake's flames he can make them into just a pile of ash and I doubt he bring ash back to life." Usopp said with an affirmative tone.

"AHHHHHH!" Captain Skull and Bones screamed in pain. Drake then began to slow down his ultimate flames. Drake's flames began to slow down until they finally ceased. However, used up so much energy with that attack he just started to fall to the ground completely knocked out.

"Don't worry Drake I got you" Vivi said as he put Drake on Carue's back. Everyone looked over to see Skull and Bones with ash scattered everywhere. He was black as ash as he crawled over to the pirates.

"This…this isn't over" the skeleton said weakly as he coughed up some ash.

"So you still wanna fight do ya?" Zoro said as he pointed his sword only an inch from his face.

"No please, I give up! Don't hurt me," the skeleton said cowardly as crawled away backwards.

"Then get the hell out of here" Zoro said. The captain ran for his life as he headed for his ship.

"Well let's get back to the ship," Zoro said.

"But what about Drake?" Sanji asked as he lit his cigarette.

"I can treat his wounds once we get to the ship" Chopper said as the gang made their way to the _Going Mary_.

**On the **_**Going Mary…**_

"Here Luffy, Sanji made you some soup and I heated it up for you" Nami said as she handed Luffy the bowl of soup to Luffy.

"Wow Nami, thanks you're the best," Luffy said with a smile as started to drink the soup.

"I wish that were true Luffy" Nami said in a sad tone as she stared at the ground. Luffy stopped eating the soup and looked at Nami.

"I'm the reason you're like this Luffy" Nami said as a tear formed.

"If I hadn't had taken you to get that stupid treasure you'd be okay. I'm the worst friend ever, you'd be better off without me" Nami said as more tears formed.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK LIKE THAT NAMI!" Luffy said with anger. Nami then looked at Luffy.

"Nami, I don't regret going with you to Mt. Volcano. I love spending time with you and I don't care that I got hurt either. I'm just glad that you're okay," Luffy said.

"Luffy…" Nami said with astonishment.

"Nami sweet we've returned to you" Sanji's voice said from the deck.

"They're back, come on Nami let's go see 'em" Luffy said with his usual giant grin. The two of them made their way upstairs. The first thing they noticed was Drake unconscious on top of Carue.

"Whoa what happened to Drake" Luffy asked.

"He lost a lot of blood and used every ounce of his energy to stop Captain Skull and Bones. He did it all to protect us and everyone else on this island, he fought harder then anyone" Chopper said.

"Can you help him?" Nami asked.

"You bet" Chopper said as he Carue made their way to the women's bedroom.

"You should of seen Drake in action, Luffy. First he was like BOOM! And then he was like WOOSH! And then he went like RARGH! It was so awesome" Usopp said as he and Luffy's eyes lit up like stars.

"As much as I love being reminded about how Drake stopped that stupid skeleton, what are we suppose to do with him after Chopper finishes fixing him up" Zoro asked.

"Well take him with us of course" Luffy said.

"WHAT!?" everyone said with astonishment at what Luffy said.

"Luffy, you make a dragon boy a member of our crew what if he gets super hungry one day and decides to eat us?" Usopp said.

"Don't worry, Drake wouldn't do something like that he's a nice guy" Luffy said with a smile.

"Luffy I'm not so sure about this. I mean we don't know anything about this guy" Nami said.

"would you whippersnappers stop arguing" a voice from behind the pirates said. The gang turned around to see an old man in blue kimono with a kite.

"who the hell are you?" Zoro said as pointed his sword at the old guy.

"Is that how you kids treat your elders? By pointing swords at them?" the old man said sarcastically.

"Get that thing away from me!" the old man shouted. Zoro did as he was told even though he didn't like it.

"Excuse me mister but who are you?" Nami said.

"Its common curtsey to introduce yourself first, stupid!" the old man said with frustration. Nami was about to knock the old guy out when Luffy stopped her.

"You're right, sorry old timer. My name's Luffy, this here is Nami, Sanji, Zoro, Vivi, Usopp, and Carue" Luffy said as introduced everyone.

"The name's Virgil and Drake's my adopted grandson" Virgil said.

"Well after we're done taking care of your grandson you can take him" Zoro said.

"You green haired idiot! Your captain just said he was going to make him a part of your crew" Virgil.

"HEY WHERE DO YOU GET OFF CALLING ME AN IDIOT!" Zoro yelled with anger.

"All you young folk do all day is scream! You, blond hair idiot go get me some tea!" Virgil said Sanji.

"Crazy old man" Sanji muttered as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Anyway old timer why would Drake what to come along with us?" Usopp asked.

"He's the prince of the pirates for crying out loud! He's got the pirate's blood inside of him and he knows something about the One Piece that no one else does" Virgil said.

"And what's that?" Vivi asked.

"That my dad hid something in the One Piece that nobody knows about" Drakes voice said. Everyone turned to see Drake standing at the doorway of the women's bedroom with bandages around his waist and torso.

"Drake you're up already?" Nami said. "I told you I never get tired" Drake said.

"Whoa Chopper you work fast" Luffy said. "Thanks but it's not like that makes me happy you jerk" Chopper said with his happy smile. Sanji exited the kitchen and gave Virgil his tea.

"Look Luffy, Its been my dream to find the One Piece since my dad died, if it wouldn't be too much trouble I'd like to come with you" Drake said.

Luffy just stared at Drake.

"You know Luffy I'm a pretty good shipright and wielder, Virgil taught me everything he knew. I can help repair your ship if it gets damaged" Drake said.

"First off, Drake how do you know Gold Roger hid something in the One Piece?" Zoro asked.

"Because I read it in here" Drake said as started to pull something out of a pocket in the inside of his jacket.

It was a small little black book with a pirate skull on it. The skull had a long moustache swirled at the ends. Everyone was completely surprised at what they're looking at.

"Is that…is that Gold Roger's log book?" Nami asked.

"Yes it is" Drake said.


	9. DRAKE'S DREAM! SO LONG MT VOLCANO

**Drake: hey everybody, sorry I wasn't at the end of last chapter. Doctor's orders.**

**Chopper: You shouldn't even be here now!**

**Drake: If you don't knock it off I'll make the author erase you or something!**

**Chopper: no please I wanna stay.**

**Drake: then stay quiet. Anyway let's get on with the show.**

"SO COOL! GOLD ROGER'S LOGBOOK LET ME SEE!" Luffy said as stretched his arms out to reach the book.

"Back off!" Drake said smacked away Luffy hand.

"Ow! That kind of hurt!" Luffy said rubbing his arm.

"You deserve it!" Nami said bonking Luffy on the head.

"Anyway so what was the special thing that your dad hid in the One Piece?" Nami asked.

"It's an ancient relic called the Wish Stone" Drake said. Everyone except Virgil was curious about what Drake just said.

"The wish stone?" Vivi asked.

"Yep, it's an ancient relic with magical properties. It said to grant it's holder one wish" Drake said. Nami imagined wishing a mountain of treasure, Luffy imagined wishing for a ton of meat, Sanji imagined wishing for a mountain of girls, Zoro imagined wishing for a mountain of beer, Usopp imagined wishing for a mountain of respect from everyone, and Vivi imagined wishing for…well Vivi was a princess so she pretty had anything she ever wanted.

"So will you let me join your crew?" Drake asked.

"Drake do you really want to join our crew?" Vivi asked.

"Yep, I can tell your good people" Drake said.

"And how can you tell?" Zoro asked.

"I have a sixth sense that I call my Dragon's moral compass. When I meet someone I can instantly tell if they're alignment is good or bad. That's why I want to join your crew and not some crew of pirate jerks," Drake said.

"Well we do need a shipwright," Usopp said.

"Oh I almost forgot, Luffy, you guys can have my horde" Drake said pointing to the sack he brought with him. Everyone saw it earlier but nobody really noticed it until now.

"Horde?" Luffy asked. Nami walked over to the sack and opened it. She squealed like a girl.

"It's all the treasure!" she said. "Ok Drake you can join the crew!" Nami said with beri signs for eyes.

"Well if Nami agrees then I do to!" Sanji said with his lovesick demeanor.

"Thanks Smokey" Drake said with a grin.

"Knock it off would ya!" Sanji said with frustration.

"He pisses of the cook so he's got my vote" Zoro said.

"That makes 5 of us" Usopp pointed out "so what about you, Chopper and Vivi?"

"He saved my life so I'm for him" Vivi said.

"And I trust Luffy's judgment so I'm ok with him" Chopper said.

"Then its settled, Drake welcome to the crew" Luffy said with a grin.

"You mean it? I can really join your crew?" Drake said with a happy grin.

"You bet, buddy!" Luffy said. Drake began to tear up at how happy he was.

"ALL RIGHT!" He shouted as flew in to the air and started to fly at high speed in circles above the Going Mary.

"Whoa what's going on with Drake?" Usopp asked.

"He does that whenever he get's happy, he calls it his happy flying" Virgil said.

"Wow that looks like fun! Drake I want a turn" Chopper said as his eyes sparkled. Drake then flew down and grabbed Chopper. He then elevated once more and continued his happy flying.

"This is so awesome!" Chopper said while he was in the air.

"I want a turn!" Usopp and Luffy said.

"Drake would you knock it off!" Nami said.

"Fine Party Pooper" Drake said. Drake then had a dumfounded look on his face.

"What's wrong Drake?" Vivi asked.

"I just realized…that I didn't get all your names yet," Drake said causing everyone to fall anime style.

"Well even though you all know me already, I'll go first, the name's Gol D. Drake" Drake said.

"Tsunami Nami" Nami said.

"Sniper Usopp" Usopp said.

"Roranoro Zoro" Zoro said.

"Black leg Sanji" Sanji said as he puffed some smoke again.

"No, I think Smokey fits you much better" Drake said as he puffed some smoke. Zoro, Usopp, and Luffy then laughed.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Sanji shouted.

"Nefatari Vivi and this is Carue" Vivi said introducing herself and Carue.

"Tony Tony Chopper" Chopper said.

"And you already know me anyway but I'll say it again, I'm Monkey D. Luffy" Luffy said with his usual clueless grin.

"You know, I can tell we're going to be great friends," Drake said with a grin just as clueless as Luffy's.

It was sunset and the Mary just about ready to leave. Drake was on the docks with Virgil saying his final goodbyes.

"I guess this is it grandpa" Drake said.

"Yeah, I guess it is" Virgil said. Drake began to tear up.

"Gramps I don't want to leave you alone like this" Drake said, "You're all alone, and what if more pirates come here?"

"Drake, my safety is not your concern anymore. You've done a terrific job of protecting this island and for that I am extremely proud of you for it, but it's time for you to follow your dreams. It's time for you to follow in your father's footsteps. Let the world know of the prince of the pirate's existence, make your mark on this world, Drake. Those people out on that ship are gonna be the best friends you'll ever make." Virgil said.

"You think that would be proud of me?" Drake asked wiping some tears with his jacket sleeve.

"Your father would be honored to see the man you've become" Virgil said. Drake then brought Virgil in for hug as he and Virgil cried.

"I'm going to miss you grandpa" Drake said.

"I'm going to miss you too. And I'll tell everyone that you followed in your father's footsteps" Virgil said.

"Drake come on, the log post finally registered the island" Nami said.

"Ok, well goodbye gramps" Drake said as he brought his grandpa in for one final hug.

"Goodbye Drake" Virgil said as he got his kite ready. Drake then made one big flap of his wings and flew to the Going Mary. The wind from his wings caused Virgil's kite to fly.

"WELCOME ABOARD DRAKE!" Everyone in the crew said with smiles as the ship set off in the sunset.

"Thanks guys" Drake said. Luffy then picked up a barrel and put in front of the crew.

"All right Drake before we have our big celebration to welcome you into the crew we have to do our dream roll call" Luffy said.

"Dream roll call?" Drake asked.

"Yep come on," Luffy said. Drake then joined in the circle around the barrel.

"My dream is to become king of the pirates," Luffy said as put a foot on the barrel.

"My dream is to become the world's best swordsman" Zoro said as he did the same.

"My dream is to make a map of the world," Nami said as she put her foot on too.

"My dream is to become a brave warrior of the sea," Usopp said as he did it as well.

"My dream is to find the All Blue" Sanji said as he did it too.

"My dream is to make a better world for everyone" Vivi said as she did it too.

"My dream is to become the greatest doctor in the world," Chopper said as he put his hoof on the barrel. Drake then made a huge smile.

"And my dream is to find the Wish Stone" he said.

"Yeah!" everyone shouted. And thus the party began.

It soon became nightfall but the straw hats' party didn't stop. Chopper was doing his famous chopstick nose trick while Drake and Usopp laughed. Zoro was drinking as much booze as possible. Vivi was being served tea by Sanji. Luffy had just finished his 50th plate of food. And Nami was taking a breather from the party and just looking over the ocean.

"Wait guys I got a trick too" Drake said as he laughed. He then began to drink his entire mug of booze at once while Chopper and Usopp watched.

DRAGON BOOZE BLAZE Drake said as blew a powerful flame that smelled like alcohol up towards the sky. The flame took the form of a Chinese dragon and danced around in the sky. Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy all watched with amazement and wonder in their eyes.

"That's so cool!" they all said. Everyone began to watch the fire spectacle. When the flame died out Luffy walked over to Nami.

"Hey Nami" he said.

"Hi Luffy" she said back.

"You know Nami you never did take me to that all you can eat barbeque you promised me," Luffy said. Nami giggled.

"Yeah I guess I didn't, sorry about that. But I guess I could make it up to you in another way" she said.

"Yeah like how?" Luffy questioned. Nami then held Luffy's left hand and intertwined their finger she then put his right on her back and put other hand his back.

"How about a dance?" she asked. Luffy blushed.

"But there's no music" Luffy said.

"I don't care," she said back. Luffy then made his usual giant grin as he continued to slow with Nami.

**Drake: well everyone I'm officially a part of Luffy's crew.**

**Usopp: how's it feel?**

**Drake: pretty awesome, dude. Anyway the author put up a description of me on his profile so you can check there if you ever forget what I look like or what my attacks are.**

**Usopp: CHALLENGE TIME! I challenge anyone to draw Drake. The drawer of the picture the author likes best will get to join the grand Usopp Pirates.**

**Drake: How 'bout instead any image the author likes becomes the new cover image that goes along with the story. Just email the author at leerusso39 . And this is only a challenge issued by Usopp so don't take super seriously. **

**Usopp: HEY!**

**Drake: still, it be nice to see how all you of think I look. Anyway don't forget to review and we'll see you next time!**


	10. THE MYSTERIOUS GIRL! CAN SHE BE TRUSTED?

**Hey everybody so anyway I'm introducing another OC in this chapter. However, the character was an idea given to me by a fellow author who goes by RPG1115. He does an awesome Pokémon fan fiction that you should check out if you like Pokémon. Anyway the character will act as Drake's love interest so let's get to it. Oh and I'm happy to report I'm fully caught up in the English dub episodes up to episode 336(I just loved the Chopper Man episode).**

"YAAAAAWWWWNNNN" Drake said as he yawned some smoke. Everyone was doing what they usually do while Drake who had now been a member of the Straw Hat pirates for only 4 days had only one reaction to it.

"I'm bored," he said as leaned against the railing with his arms folded.

"If you're bored why don't you read something?" Chopper said not turning away from his medical book.

"You guys have any comic books?" Drake asked.

"What?" Chopper questioned with confusion.

"Guess not" he said as he went back to staring at the front of the ship.

"Here Nami Swan I made you some delicious tea" Sanji said as poured Nami some tea.

"Hey Smokey I'm hungry could you make some lunch" Drake said.

"Would you stop calling me Smokey!" Sanji said.

"Yeah Sanji I'm hungry too, make some lunch!" Luffy said from a top his goat head.

"Fine. What do you guys want?" Sanji asked.

"I want something meaty" Luffy said.

"no way, make something spicy" Drake retorted.

"Meaty!" Luffy said.

"Spicy!" Drake said.

"Meaty!"

"Spicy!"

"Meaty!"

"Spicy!"

"RELAX!" Sanji shouted, "I can make something that has meat and is spicy." "Awesome" they both said. Sanji exited the deck of the ship to go into the kitchen while Usopp came down from the crow's nest.

"Hey Slieper" Drake said with a grin.

"What did you call me?" Usopp asked.

"Slieper, get it because your sniper and a liar" Drake said as he, Chopper, and Luffy broke down laughing. Drake had only been on the ship for 4 days, but he already knew how much of a big fat liar Usopp was.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Usopp shouted as he was now the butt of Drake's jokes.

"Your right Usopp" Drake said in a serious tone. Usopp then smiled at Drake for being so mature.

"IT'S HILARIOUS!" Drake said as he, Chopper, and Luffy were now laughing even harder. Vivi and Nami were even giggling now.

"YAAAAWWWNNNN" Zoro said as he woke up from his nap.

"Glad to see you're awake, Snoredsman" Drake said with a chuckle.

"What did you say?" Zoro asked with a confused look.

"SNOREDSMAN, because you're a swordsman and you always snore!" Drake said as broke down laughing as well as Luffy and Chopper. This time Usopp was laughing too.

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF YOU IMMATURE IDIOTS!" Zoro shouted.

"Come on have a sense of humor, Snoredsman" Luffy said as all four of them continued to laugh and Vivi and Nami giggled.

"Hey guys lunch is ready" Sanji said as he stuck his head out the kitchen door. Drake and Luffy immediately trampled Sanji.

The two of them sat down and started to chow down on the spicy pork Sanji made.

"It's bad enough we have one Luffy, but now we have another one with wings that makes dumb nicknames" Nami teased. Everyone else sat down in the kitchen to eat the lunch Sanji made. Vivi and Nami's were obviously made with much more care and craft. Halfway through lunch Drake stopped eating and had an odd expression on his face.

"Muff mis mit, Mrake?" Luffy said with food in his mouth.

"Luffy don't talk with your mouth full" Nami said. Drake still that odd expression.

"Seriously Drake, what is it?" Zoro asked.

"I hear another heart beat" he said "And it's not coming from this kitchen." He immediately flew out the door as everyone followed except Luffy since he was grabbing food to take with him. Drake was at the front of the ship looking around for something in the ocean.

"Drake who's heart did you hear?" Chopper asked once everyone caught up with him.

"Her's" Drake said as pointed towards the ocean. In the direction that Drake pointed was an unconscious girl hanging on to a long piece of wood.

"She's gorgeous!" Sanji said with his crazy lovey duvey attitude.

"We have to save her" Usopp said.

"I'll get her" Luffy said.

GUM GUM

"no Luffy, you might hurt her" Drake said "I'll get her." Drake then flew off towards the girl. When he reached her he picked her up and brought her back to the ship. Drake then set her down on the floor. On closer inspection the crew could see what she looked like. She was a teenager, had to be around Drake and Luffy's age. She had long pure white hair that went down her back and was wearing a pink top that showed off her breasts. She had light brown shorts on with a belt that had what looked like a diamond belt buckle. She also had a purse hooked onto her belt on her hip.

"Oh my god" Nami said as she started to reach for the diamond.

Drake immediately slapped her hand away from the girl.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Nami asked.

"Don't steal from someone who's unconscious" Drake said with his arms crossed. Drake wasn't going to immediate it but he thought that she was cute. She had nice curves and he even blushed when he touched her.

"Drake are you blushing?" Vivi asked.

"What!? NO! Uh Chopper shouldn't you look her over or something?" Drake said trying to change the subject.

"Right" Chopper said. Chopper and Carue then brought her to the girl's bedroom. A half hour passed and then the door opened.

"Guys I'm finished" Chopper said. Drake walked in first before anyone else. She was resting on the bed but she wasn't awake yet.

"She had a minor concussion and a few nasty bumps but she should be alright" Chopper reassured everyone.

"Thank Goodness" Drake said. Then the girl's eyes slowly began to open. She had light blue eyes she turned her head and the first thing she saw was a boy with wings and a tail. Her facial expression slowly began to turn to one of fear.

"AAAAGH!" she screamed in fear.

"wait it's okay" Drake said but the girl ignored him and continued to scream.

CRYSTAL SHURIKEN she said as generated sharp crystal daggers from her hand that shot straight towards the pirates. Luckily everyone ducked in the nick of time.

"SHE JUST MADE CRYSTALS OUT OF THIN AIR!" Usopp said in fear of the girl.

"That's right I ate the Gem Gem Fruit, and if you don't want more I suggest you all step aside" she said.

"Relax miss, we don't mean you any harm we're the good guys" Drake said.

"Yeah we'll you guys don't look like marines to me. What exactly are you?" she asked.

"We're pirates" Luffy said calmly.

"PIRATES AREN'T THE GOOD GUYS!" she shouted.

"Look I'm sorry I surprised with my…features…but we just wanted to help you. We found you on a piece of drift wood in the ocean and we saved, you can trust us" Drake said with a smile. The looked around the room and looked at everyone.

"Here you must be hungry" Sanji said as he gave some delicious soup.

"It's not poisoned, is it?" she asked. Drake took the spoon and drank some soup.

"Nope not poisoned" he said as he handed back the spoon. The girl giggled. She then began to eat Sanji's soup.

"So what exactly happened to you before we found you?" Zoro asked. The girl didn't say a word. She looked as if she was thinking very hard about something.

"I can't remember" she said.

"You don't know?" Drake questioned.

"I can't remember a single thing" she said.

"Well what's your name?" Vivi asked. She had that same hard thinking face on.

"I…I don't know" she said as a tear fell her soup. Everyone was shocked that this girl had amnesia. How could she remember she has devil fruit powers but doesn't remember her own name.

"You remembered that you have devil fruit powers, do you remember anything else?" Usopp asked. Her thinking face returned.

"I'm… I'm 17 years old and…" she went into her purse and pulled out a camera, "I love photography." She then took a pictured of the entire crew. When the picture came out she began to shake it so the picture would appear.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Luffy screamed taking everyone by surprise.

"What?" the girl asked.

"Since you forgot your name and you can make crystals your new name will be Crystal" Luffy said. Nami then immediately hit Luffy right on the head.

"LUFFY YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE A PERSON A NEW NAME!" Nami yelled.

"No it's ok, I like it" She said.

"You're sure?" Drake asked.

"Yeah I mean I don't remember my old name, and I don't really have a list of names to choose from. Plus Crystal does have a nice ring to it" She said with a wink "So you guys can just call me Crystal."

"Whatever you say Crystal Sweet" Sanji said with a lovesick attitude.

"mind if I call you Crys for short?" Drake asked. Crystal giggled.

"Sure go ahead" Crystal said.

"HEY WHY DOES SHE NOT GET AN EMBARRESSING NICKNAME!?" Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp all yelled in anger.

"I dunno" Drake said sarcastically. Luffy then chuckled at Drake's remark.

"Um guys, mind if we can have a quick meeting" Zoro said. Everyone nodded and headed for the upper deck.

"Now make sure you eat all that soup so you can get your strength back" Chopper said.

"AAGH! A TALKING RACOON DOG!?" Crystal said in fear and shock.

"Hey I'm a reindeer! Not a raccoon dog!" Chopper said.

"okay…" Crystal said with hesitation. Chopper then made his way to the deck.

"So what's up Zoro?" Drake said.

"I don't trust her" he said.

"What" everyone else said.

"Think about it. We find a girl in the middle of the ocean unconscious on a plank of wood, but that's it. No metal, no boards, no flag, no evidence at all of her surviving a ship sinking" Zoro said in a serious tone.

"Crystal has amnesia. She doesn't remember what happened" Drake said.

"And that doesn't seem coincidental at all to you?" Zoro asked, "She remembers that she's into photography, but she doesn't remember her own name for god's sake."

"That's does sound weird now that you mention it" Usopp said.

"It was the concussion you guys, it probably made lose some of her memory. She can't control what she can and can't remember" Drake said trying to convince the other.

"Actually Drake…" Chopper said, "It was a pretty minor concussion. The blow to her head wouldn't be enough for her to lose her memory."

"So she lost her memory some other way, simple as that" Drake said.

"If she really did lose her memory that is. She could be lying to us so she can learn our secrets and capture us" Zoro said.

"No way she wouldn't do that" Luffy said agreeing with Drake.

"See guys, Luffy is on my side" Drake said.

"Drake, what did your DRAGON MORAL COMPASS tell you about this girl?" Nami asked. Drake sighed. He was hoping they weren't going to ask.

"That's the thing see. For the first time ever, I can't get a read on a person" Drake said.

"What do you mean you can't get a read on her?" Usopp asked.

"I mean it's like her morals just changing and changing. It's like she's in some weird gray area that I'm unfamiliar with. I've never met someone like this" Drake said.

"See guys, even Drake's compass can't make heads or tails of this girl. I say we ditch at the next island" Zoro said.

"No way we can't do that!" Drake said. "At the moment she's completely helpless, she doesn't know anyone or anything. We're the only people she trusts and we can't abandon when she needs help the most."

"I agree with Drake" Vivi said who always saw the good in people.

"Me too" Luffy said.

"How 'bout this…" Nami said, "the next island isn't too far away, when we get there we'll ask around if anyone knows Crystal that way we'd be doing the right thing." Drake wanted Crys to stay on the crew with everyone, but he knew that Nami was right. It might have been selfish but it was the right thing to do.

Still, Zoro did make some good points. All she remembers is she's 17, she ate devil fruit, and she likes to take pictures. She was all by herself not even the wreckadge of a ship and oddly enough she has a giant diamond on her belt out in the open. Who was this girl?

**Zoro: I don't trust her.**

**Drake: Well you trusted me.**

**Zoro: Only because the captain did.**

**Drake: Whatever, tell us what you thought of the chapter in the reviews. What do you think of Crystal? Can she be trusted? And PM the author if you have any ideas. See ya next time.**


	11. DOMINO ISLAND! CRYSTAL'S GIFT TO DRAKE

**Hey everyone, new chapter. Anyway I'm introducing another OC, this one I came up with. She will be a villain and I thought it funny for her to annoy Drake. I don't want to spoil anything so let's go.**

"Whoa, where are we?" Drake asked as they came into the docks of the island. The island was big and was a giant city at that. It had Skyscrapers bigger then Mt. Volcano.

"It's called Domino Island, and it has one of the biggest cities in the Grand Line" Nami said.

"I bet they got good meat!" Luffy said.

"Is meat all you think about?" Nami asked.

"Only when I'm hungry," Luffy said. "So that's a yes," Drake said.

"Hey everyone have we made it?" Crystal said as she came out of the Women's Bedroom.

"Crys, you shouldn't be up yet, your still a little shaken up, you need rest" Drake said with concern for Crys.

"Thanks Drake, but I think I'll manage" Crys said. She learned everyone's names after their meeting.

"Whoa this place really is big" Crystal said, "I gotta get a snapshot of this" she said as she took out her camera. She focused her shot and took the picture, when it came she shook so it could develop then she put it her purse.

"All right guys the ship's been anchored" Usopp said as climbed down.

"Awesome, let's get some grub" Luffy said as everyone got off the ship.

"Wait we don't want to draw attention to ourselves so what do we do about Drake's uh…extras" Usopp said.

"Don't worry about it Slieper" Drake said. He then closed his eyes and his wings and tail retracted right back into his body leaving everyone shocked.

"You can put them back in your body?" Vivi said.

"Of course I can, I ate a Zoan type devil fruit. Anyone who's eaten then can do that," Drake said.

"Then why don't you walk around like a normal person without wings and a tail?" Nami asked.

"Because my DEMI DRAGON form feels the most natural to me," Drake said with a grin. Everyone fell anime style except for Luffy who just smiled and chuckled.

"That's so cool!" Chopper said, "Can you do it again?"

"Sorry Chopper, but we have to get moving" Drake said.

"Hey, maybe we should split up that way we can cover more ground" Vivi said. "Then how will the group without Crys be able to tell people what she looks like?" Zoro said.

"Don't worry I'll just take a Selfie" Crys said as she took a picture of herself.

"Ah what?" Zoro said.

"A selfie" Crys replied.

"There's no way that'll catch on," Zoro said.

**Meanwhile at a small government building on Domino Island…**

There is a dark office and see a woman sitting at a desk. There is a fully-grown tiger with a ribbon around its neck at the foot of her feet. The girl was wearing a navy officer jacket and cap; the jacket had several medals and ribbons. She had a matching pink blouse and pants that showed off her breasts. She had big curly pink hair and pink painted nails. Weirdly enough she had 2 white cat ears popping out of the her head and a white tail out of her backside. She has yellow eyes and red ruby lipstick on as well and whiskers on her cheeks. She was wearing purple boots too.

This women is Commodore Paws Lola, she is the youngest Navy officer to reach the rank of commodore at only the age of 17. She ate a Zoan type devil fruit called the Meow Meow fruit and is known to be very strong in combat. She was leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed.

"Commodore Paws we've just gotten word that the straw hat pirates have just docked their ship on the island" a marine said as he entered the room. Lola purred like a cat.

"Really?" She said.

"Yes and not only that but we were able to catch a photo of an apparent new crew member, this one has wings and a tail for some reason," the marine said as he handed the picture to the captain. She stared intently at the picture.

"Get a squadron ready, I'm going to lead them to find the straw hat pirates" Lola said.

"Yes mam" he said.

"You are dismissed," she said. The marine gave a salute before leaving her alone again. She kept staring at the photo of Drake.

"Purrrfect" she purred as she pets her tiger.

"He's just purrrfect."

**Back at the streets of Domino Island…**

The straw hats split up into 2 groups so that they could cover more ground. The 1st group was Luffy, Nami, Sanji, and Chopper with the picture of Crystal, and the 2nd group had Drake, Crystal, Usopp, and Vivi, and Carue. While Zoro stayed behind to guard the ship. The 2 groups have been searching for about an hour and a half now.

"Excuse me sir, you would happen to know this girl?" Drake asked a businessman walking by.

"No" the businessman said.

"There must be a better way of doing this" Usopp said with a grunt. Drake put his arms behind his back and held back his head.

"What, are we suppose to put up Found Girl posters all across town" Drake said sarcastically.

"Sorry this is taking so long, Crystal" Vivi said to Crys as the 2 of them were on Carue.

"It's okay I don't mind however along it takes, as long as I'm with you guys that is" Crystal said. They all continued walking, that is until Drake saw something in the window of a store that caught his eye. Drake stopped in front of the store window and looked at the item. It was a hat shop and Drake was fixated a certain hat in the window.

"Drake what's wrong?" Crystal asked.

"It's nothing, I'll just be a minute," he said as he entered the store. He went to the window and had a closer inspection of the hat. It was a red cowboy hat with a black band going around it. It was a much darker shade of red then his hair, more maroon. It also had a medallion on the band with a picture of a flame in the front of the hat. This hat reminded Drake of someone. Someone very close to him whom Drake only met once, but loved as a brother he'd known for years.

_Ace…_

"Hello! Earth to Drake" Crystal said as she waved her hand in front of Drake.

"Huh, what happened?" Drake asked coming back to reality.

"Dude you've been staring at that hat for like 15 minutes, are you going to buy it or not?" Crystal asked. Drake then felt embarrassed. He just realized that he gave all his money to Nami and from what he heard from Zoro if want to borrow money from Nami you better have 3 times as much. He then continued to stare at the hat when the embarrassed look. Drake was trapped, if Crystal knew that Drake just came into the store to just stare at a hat for 15 minutes she'd think he was weird or crazy. He couldn't buy the hat, he wasn't good at bargaining so he couldn't convince the store clerk to lone him the hat, and he certainly wasn't going to steal it.

"Do you not have any money to pay for it?" Crystal asked. Drake was too ashamed to even look at Crystal. His unkempt dirty red shaded his eyes as he stared the ground.

"Tell you what, I'll buy it for you" Crystal said as she took the red cowboy hat from Drake's grasp.

"Crystal I couldn't ask you to do that" Drake said.

"It's the least I can do, after all you saved me from drowning" Crystal said with a wink. Drake blushed; he does it every time she winks.

"It still doesn't seem right, I mean you don't have any money do you?" Drake said trying to hide his red cheeks. Crystal then went into her belt strapped purse to check for herself. She then pulled out a small-bedazzled pink change purse.

"I guess I do" Crystal said with another wink as she walked up to the register. Drake continued to stare at the ground with his blushing red cheeks, embarrassed that a girl he had a crush on was buying something he didn't have the money to pay for in the first place.

"How much will that be?" She asked the store clerk.

"30 berries, miss" he said. She went into the purse to see how much she had. She had about 400 berries, surprised that she had so much. She gave the man the money.

"I think it's sweet how you're buying a gift for your boyfriend," he said. Crystal instantly blushed as well as Drake. Crystal grinned and decided to tease Drake a little.

"Actually we're married and I work all day while he stays at home all day, doing nothing. It drives me crazy" Crystal said in a loud stuck up tone. There were at least 4 other people in the store and you could now Drake's embarrassment with a knife. She took the hat and headed over to Drake.

"Come along dear. I expect a romantic date after this," she said as she took Drake's hand making her blush and Drake face to become redder then his hair as she walked out the door.

"There you are, what took you so long?" Usopp asked. Crystal put the hat on Drake's head.

"I bought a gift for Drake to thank him for saving me" Crystal said.

"Awe, that sweet" Vivi said. Drake tipped down his hat so they wouldn't be able to see his blushing face.

Crystal then took out her camera and took a picture of Drake in his new hat.

"Look can we just keep going" Drake said. They all continued to walk, asking the passerby along the way if they knew Crys. Unfortunately, none of them knew Crystal.

**On the other side of town… **

"Hey do you this girl?" Luffy asked while holding up a picture of Crystal.

"Nope, sorry kid" the man said.

"That gotta be the 100th person we've tried" Chopper said while in walking point.

"I know and all this searching is making me hungry," Luffy said as his stomach grumbled.

"Everything makes you hungry, Luffy" Nami said.

"Well can we get something to eat" Luffy pleaded.

"What about Crystal?" Sanji asked.

"She'll still be missing after we're done eating" Luffy said.

"STRAW HAT LUFFY!" A loud voice shouted from behind the crew. Everyone turned around to see about 30 marines with rifles pointed at them.

"BY ORDER OF COMMODORE LOLA PAWS YOU ARE ORDERED TO COME WITH US! IF YOU DO NOT WE HAVE PERMISSION TO SHOOT!" one of the marines shouted.

"This I'll be fun" Luffy said as cracked his knuckles with a grin.

**Back on Drake's search party…**

"HEY CUTIE!" A girl's voice shouted from behind the gang. Everyone turned around to see a commodore Paws Lola (not that they knew who she was), a tiger, and about 30 marines.

"Cute red haired boy, what's your name?" the curly pink haired marine asked.

"Cute? Drake, my name's Drake. And if you've come lookin' for a fight, you've found one" Drake said as he pounded his fist into his hand.

"No way, I'd never want to hurt someone as cute as you! And with a name as charming as Drake you'd make the cutest boyfriend" the girl said in a lovesick attitude very similar to Sanji. Crystal began to glare at the girl.

"CUTE! I'M NOT CUTE! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Drake shouted.

"I'm commodore Paws Lola, and I've come to let you become my

co-commodore and boyfriend" Lola said with a wink. Unlike Crystal's wink, Lola's wink made Drake sick to his stomach. Usopp snickered and chuckled at the situation.

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'D BE IN THE NAVY! LET ALONE THE BOYFRIEND OF SOMEONE IN IT!" Drake shouted in anger. Drake just couldn't stand this girl. It take everyone in him to keep himself from punching her.

"Oh, you're just playing hard to get" Lola said.

"Yeah Drake, you're playing hard to get" Usopp snickered.

"DROP DEAD!" Drake said to the girl.

"So are you going to show me your dragon powers soon. I want to see if you look even dreamier" Lola said. Drake was stunned. This crazy girl knew about my dragon powers was what he thought to himself.

"Usopp I have an idea" Crystal said. She then whispered her plan into Usopp's ear.

"ok…ok…yeah…uh-huh sounds good" he said as Crystal whispered the plan.

"look I'm not going with you so you can just forget!" Drake said.

"Of course you want to come with me. And if you ditch those stupid pirates right now we can make it in time for a dinner date" Lola said. Drake was beyond frustrated, obviously this girl wasn't going to listen to reason.

SPECIAL ATTACK ROTTEN EGG STAR Usopp said as he shot an egg from his trusty giant slingshot Kabuto. The egg went flying and then hit Lola straight in the face knocking her down to the ground.

"Yeah direct hit" Usopp said. As they saw how she was on the ground with splattered egg on her face Drake, Usopp, and Crystal all burst out laughing. Vivi giggled and even Carue was QUACKING UP(duck joke)!

"HOW DARE YOU!" Lola screamed. She was incredibly furious, and still had egg in her face. You could see the rage in her eyes. Usopp was now totally scared.

"You'll pay for this you stupid long nosed freaked!" Lola said as all the marines aimed their guns at Usopp. Usopp was too terrified to move.

"Men, open fire!" she said as all the marines fired at Usopp.

DEMI DRAGON FORM Drake said as he grew back his wings and tail. He then flew over towards Usopp.

SCALE GUARD Drake said as he crossed his arms in front of himself and protected Usopp, Vivi, Carue, and Crys. As the bullets hit Drake, however, they fell to the ground. It was like they were firing at a brick wall. They continued to fire but they still could not penetrate Drake's skin.

"What the hell?" Lola asked. The marines soon stopped realizing it was futile.

"You guys ok?" Drake asked.

"Yeah we're fine, thanks Drake" Vivi said.

"How are you able to do that?" Lola asked, "Not a single bullet left a scratch."

"I call it my SCALE GUARD" Drake said as he pulled down his sleeve revealing the skin on his arm to have turned to dragon scales.

"I let my skin temporarily turn into dragon scales, and since dragon scales are stronger then diamonds it makes my body totally indestructible" Drake said with a grin.

"You become more heroic and dreamier by the second, it makes my heart flutter with butterflies" Lola said in a lovesick attitude.

"I've had enough of this!" Drake said.

DRAGON DASH Drake said as he hovered at high speed towards Lola. Her whiskers twitched.

CAT INSTINCT she said as she dodged the attack with ease.

"What the?" Drake questioned.

"Try again, Cutie" Lola said. Drake grunted.

DRAGON BARRAGE he said as he was about to unleash super fast punches on Lola. Her whiskers twitched again.

CAT INSTINCT she said as kept dodging every single punch. "How is she able to dodge my attacks so easily?" Drake asked himself.

"My turn" Lola said as she preformed a handstand.

KITTY KICK she said as she kicked Drake right in the face sending him flying across the street.

"How were you able to dodge my attacks so easily?" Drake asked.

"It's because I'm a cat girl, Drakey Cakes" she said as she rubbed one of her whiskers. Drake then took a better look at the girl. He then realized that she had whiskers, cat ears, and even a tail.

"Hey you ate a devil fruit didn't you?" Drake asked.

"You catch on quick Drakey Cakes" she said with a wink. Drake felt like he was going to barf after being called "Drakey Cakes" and being winked at by the annoying cat girl.

"I ate the Meow Meow fruit so now I'm a cat girl. And my whiskers alert me of any incoming danger, so I can easily dodge anything you throw at me" she said.

"Crystal, Usopp, Vivi get out of hear, I'll deal with the Crazy Cat Chick" Drake said.

"Drake I'm not gonna leave you" Crystal said.

"THIS ISN'T UP FOR DISCUSSION! I don't want to see you getting hurt Crys, just go I can handle it" Drake said with concern for his crush.

"Drake can handle it, Crystal we should go" Usopp said.

"Fine" she said with resentment as the 3 of them escaped on Carue.

"After them men, you too Rose" Lola said. The marines and the tiger ran after the 3 pirates.

"Now where were we?" Lola said.

DRAGON SLUGGER Drake said as he tried to punch Lola. Her whiskers twitched again.

CAT INSTINCT she said as moved out of the way.

PURRRFECT PUNCH Lola said as she punched Drake right in the gut. Drake didn't expect it but she was actually very strong. She matched up to his level of strength. Her pink nails then extended to claws.

FELINE FURY SWIPES she said as hit Drake with slash after slash. Drake was caught too off guard for him to use his SCALE GUARD. Drake fell to his knees.

"So cutie, ready to leave those dumb pirates yet? We still have time for a romantic dinner for 2" She said acting innocent.

"Never. I'LL NEVER LEAVE MY FRIENDS TO BE WITH A CRAZY CHICK LIKE YOU, THIS I SWEAR!" Drake shouted.

**Drake: I'm totally going to kick that girl's butt!**

**Sanji: YOU'D HIT A WOMAN!**

**Drake: Only if she was threatening my friends, Smokey.**

**Sanji: That's still not an excuse.**

**Drake: Whatever, anyway tell us what you think of the crazy lovesick marine, Lola. And we'd love to hear how you feel about Crystal still. Leave a review and see ya next time.**


	12. LOLA VS DRAKE! A DRAGON AND CAT FIGHT

GUM GUM BATTLE AXE Luffy said as he brought down his stretched foot on the marines.

"That'll show him," Luffy said with a grin.

"Luffy you can beat up marines later, we got to find the others" Nami said as she grabbed Luffy's hand causing him to blush and Sanji to get jealous.

"Why doesn't Nami Swan ever hold my hand" Sanji said with lovesick tears as the 4 of them ran.

"I'll hold your hand if you want Sanji" Chopper said offering his hoof to be nice to Sanji.

"I want to hold a girl's hand!" Sanji yelled. The 4 pirates ran from the marines in hopes of finding their friends.

**Back on the other side of Domino Island…**

DRAGON KICK Drake said as he tried to hit Lola with a powerful dragon kick. Lola's whiskers twitched again.

CAT INSTINCT she said as dodged the attack with grace.

PURRRFECT PUNCH Lola said as she hit Drake in the face with a strong punch. Drake landed in the wall of a building sitting down.

"Just give it up Drakey Cakes, I really don't want to hurt that cute face of yours anymore" Lola said with a smile showing off her 2 cat fangs.

"I'll never give up you Crazy Cat Chick" Drake said.

DRAGON TAIL WHIP Drake said as his tail extended to hit Lola.

CAT TAIL WHIP Lola said as she did the same. The tails intertwined as if they were arm wrestling.

"How cute! We have the same name for our tail attack" Lola said as she blushed. Drake was very frustrated.

Lola's tail was much stronger then his. Drake's tail wasn't all that strong anyway so this didn't come to a surprise to him. Lola wrapped her tail around Drake's so he could release it.

"Let go" Drake said as he tugged on his tail.

"Ok, sweetie" Lola said. Lola lifted her tail up in the air causing Drake and his tail to be above her head.

CAT MERRYGOROUND Lola said as Drake began to be spinned around in a circle by Lola's tail causing him to get very dizzy.

"Oh you look so cute when you're dizzy" Lola said as her eyes lit up like hearts.

KITTY GRAND SLAM Lola said as she slammed Drake down to the ground over and over again. After about 20 or so slams she stopped and dropped him on the pavement.

"So now are you ready to be my co-commodore and boyfriend?" Lola asked in a friendly manner. Drake lifted his head showing his bloodstained face.

"I'm hurt," he said weakly. Lola's face lit up with fear realizing what she just did to her crush and soon to be boyfriend.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Lola said regretting every attack she hit Drake with. She then rushed over and held Drake's face in her hands as she knelt down in front of Drake. Drake breathed heavily.

She began to seat most likely from being this close to Drake.

"Drakey Cakes, I'm so so sorry! This is all my fault! Why did I have to hurt you like this? I'm so mean!" she said with sadness and concern for her crush. Drake grabbed Lola's hands with his hand causing her to blush.

"No it's okay, I forgive you. I even have a surprise for you" Drake said in between wheezes as he slowly got on his knees too. Her heart skipped a beat.

"A…A surprise for me!? Really?" she asked with excitement and joy.

"Yep but you gotta close your eyes" Drake said. She was now redder then a tomato.

"Ok" she said as she closed her eyes. Drake pulled back his arm.

DRAGON PUNT Drake shouted as he did an up close powerhouse punch right in Lola's face. She flew across the street until a building broke her fall. She was astonished.

"How…how were you able to hit me my whiskers should have alerted me" she said. She then searched her cheeks for her whiskers, and to her surprise they were singed right off.

"How did…" Lola asked until Drake cut her off.

"When you held my face on your knees I wasn't gasping for air instead I was using one of my attacks, DRAGON SPIT FIRE. The flames are so small they feel like just warm air so your damn whiskers could detect it. But they still burn just as hot. I was able to burn off your whiskers without you even knowing now you won't be able to predict my attacks" Drake said.

"Cute, strong, heroic, and clever. You're the full package" Lola said standing up. Drake grinned showing off his fangs.

DRAGON INFERNO Drake said as he blew a super powerful flame at Lola.

"AHHHH!" She screamed. When Drake stopped the attack she breathing heavily after just enduring a powerful flame.

"This isn't over yet, cutie" she said in between pants. She crotched down and got on all fours. She was silent. Drake knew something strong was coming so he prepared.

SCALE GUARD he said as he turned his skin into dragon scales.

KITTY CLAW STRIKE she said as slashed Drake's shoulder and kept going straight. The scratch had little effect on Drake's scale defense. Unfortunately, Lola knew that which was why it was just a diversion. CAT POUNCE she said as quickly turned around and pounced on Drake's back. Drake skidded across the ground.

"Now let's tear up that jacket" She said as she lifted one of her clawed arms. Drake's eyes widened.

"NO!" he shouted as he took to the skies holding Lola's hand.

DRAGON CATUPULT TOSS Drake shouted as he threw Lola straight towards the ground. However, instead of hitting the ground hard she instead landed safely on fours.

"What?" Drake questioned as he landed on the ground.

"Don't you know Drakey Cakes? Cats always land on their feet" She said with a grin. Lola then speeded towards Drake.

CAT 'O NINE TAILS she said as her tail strike Drake all over his body at high speed repeatedly. It was like a million super speed punches.

"Ahhh!" Drake screamed in pain. Lola stopped and preformed another handstand.

KITTY KICK she said as she kicked Drake sending him flying. He landed on the side of a building.

"Ready to give up yet, Drakey Cakes?" Lola asked.

"One thing you should know about me Lola is that I never give up!" Drake said as he stood back up.

DRAGON DASH Drake said as he speeded right over to Lola and tackled her into the side of a building.

DRAGON CLAW FURY Drake said as he slashed and slashed at Lola.

When Drake stopped Lola fell to the ground. He waited for Lola to get up but she did not. He turned around and went to find Crystal and the others. However he then felt something on the back of head.

"Where do you think you're going, Cutie?" Lola asked. She had her hand on the back of his head and her sharp pink nails pinched his head. She then slammed his head into the ground leaving a small crater. But then something fell out of his jacket pocket. It was Gold Roger's logbook.

"Huh? What's that?" Lola asked noticing the book.

"No!" Drake said seeing the book himself. Unfortunately Lola still had him pinned down.

"Let go of me! That's mine!" Drake said.

"Really?" Lola said as she let go of Drake's head. Drake then flew as fast he could to reach the only thing his dad left him.

KITTY CAT SNATCH Lola said as she speeded over to the book and picked up before Drake could. Drake was beyond angry now.

"Listen you Crazy Cat Chick that's mine so give it back!" Drake said.

"This is yours? Are you sure?" Lola asked while teasing Drake by holding the book in one hand.

"Yes now give it back!" Drake said.

DRAGON DASH Drake said as he flew at high speed towards Lola to retrieve the book.

FELINE AGILITY Lola said as she ran out of the way.

"You have no right to take that! Give it back!" Drake said with frustration and anger.

"I dunno. You haven't been all that nice to me, Drakey Cakes" Lola said with a sly voice.

"Just return it to me! That book has nothing to do with this!" Drake said.

"Tell ya what, cutie. Say your sorry for hurting me like you did and maybe I'll think about it" Lola said with evil grin.

"I'd sooner jump in the ocean!" Drake said.

"Ok then" Lola said while opening the book. She then held the book by a single page ready to rip it right out. Drake was in shock.

"No please don't do it!" Drake begged.

"Then say you're sorry," Lola said. Drake was in a tough spot. Every part of him was telling him to punch that cat bitch in her stupid face, but he

Knew if he did she'd destroy the only thing his father had left him. He had no choice.

"I'm… sorry you crazy-"

"Uh-uh, call me by my name"

"I'm…sorry…Lola" Drake uttered.

"What's that? I could hear you Drakey cakes," Lola said while putting a hand to her cat ear. Drake was twice as angry now.

"I'M SORRY LOLA!" Drake screamed in anger.

"For?" Lola said loving every second of this.

"For hurting you!" Drake said.

"Well since you were so sweet about apologizing I'll forgive you. See, now that wasn't so hard" Lola said.

"Now give me back my book" Drake said.

"I will…after you give me one final apology hug," Lola said while holding out her hands ready to receive a hug. Drake was filled to the core with anger and frustration now.

"NO WAY! YOU SAID ALL I HAD TO WAS SAY I'M SORRY!" Drake shouted.

"I just want one little hug, is that to much to ask?" Lola asked in an innocent voice.

"There is no way I'd willingly give you a hug so just forget it!" Drake said.

"Fine. You brought this on yourself" Lola said. She then took the book and ripped out a page. Drake watched in horror as a piece of his greatest treasure was ripped right out. The sound remained in his head, as he continuous reheard the sound going over and over again in his brain.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Drake shouted in anger.

DRAGON DASH Drake said as he flew at his top speed towards Lola.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Lola said as held one of claws towards the binder ready to completely rip the book apart. Drake saw this and stopped right in front of Lola.

"Don't," he said quietly.

"Then give me my hug, and you can have your precious book back" Lola said with a smirk. Drake picked up the page Lola ripped off and put it in his jacket pocket.

"Fine" Drake said admitting defeat. He held out his ready to give the stupid cat girl a hug.

"Good" Lola said as she walked closer to Drake to give him his hug. That was until something unexpected happened.

CRYSTAL MALLET a voice said. Lola was immediately hit and was sent flying with a giant hammer that appeared to made out of crystal. And the person holding the mallet was none other then Crystal.

"Crystal…" Drake said astounded that his crush came back.

"So am I too late to the party?" Crystal asked. Drake then noticed that when the hammer hit Lola she must have dropped Gold Roger's logbook because it was on the ground. Drake picked it up and looked around to make sure it wasn't damaged our scratched. He then put it back in his jacket's inside pocket so it would be safe. Drake adjusted his hat and cracked his knuckles ready to beat up Lola twice as hard now.

Drake said, "Nope, your just in time."

**Drake: I swear I am going to beat her up twice as hard now.**

**Crystal: So wait you were losing to a girl this whole time.**

**Drake: What!? NO, I was…giving her a false sense of confidence, yeah that's it!**

**Crystal: Liar.**

**Drake: I ain't lying, anyway what did you think of the fight between Lola, and me leave it in the reviews. And if you guys have anymore ideas for attacks for me**

**Crystal: or me**

**Drake: we'd love to hear 'em. Anyway please leave a review and see you guys next time.**


	13. LOLA DEFEATED! TIME TO FIND OUR FRIENDS!

"RUN FASTER CARUE!" Vivi shouted. After Crystal ditched Vivi and Usopp the 2 of them hightailed it to find Luffy and the others. Unfortunately, the marines were still after them and Carue can only go so fast while carrying 2 people.

"I can't believe Crystal ditched us," Usopp said.

"Well complaining about won't make it any better" Vivi said, "You think you could use that giant slingshot of yours?"

"Fine" Usopp said as he took out Kabuto.

SPECIAL ATTACK FIRE BIRD STAR Usopp shouted as he shot a star that took the form of a burning bird. The bird hit several marines leaving them unconscious. However, Lola's pet tiger, Rose, was picking up speed and closing in on Carue.

"QUACK QUACK QUACK!" Carue shouted in fear.

"Do something Usopp!" Vivi said.

"WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO DO ALL THE WORK!?" Usopp said. Usopp went into his bag and pulled out his hammer.

USOPP HAMMER Usopp said as he attempted to bash Rose on the head. However, Rose was to fast and easily dodged the attack. Rose then picked up speed and ran far in front of Carue, Vivi, and Usopp. She then came to a completely stop to await the trio.

"AAAAGHH!" Vivi, Carue, and Usopp said in fear.

GUM GUM PISTOL a familiar voice said as a rubbery arm hit the tiger in the face sending it crashing into a window. Carue, Vivi, and Usopp turned to look in the direction the fist came from to see their friends, Luffy, Sanji, Nami, and Chopper who have come to their aid.

"Guys you've come to rescue us" Usopp said while crying tears of joy.

"Actually we just wanted to know if you found Crystal's family yet" Luffy said. "THANKS FOR THE CONCERN" Vivi and Usopp said as they punched Luffy on the top of the head.

"So where is Crystal Love?" Sanji asked in his usual lovesick demeanor.

"She ditched us so that she could help Drake fight this weird cat marine girl who (get this) is in love with" Usopp said. Everyone began to laugh except for Sanji who cringed at the thought of some girl picking Drake over him.

"You can't be serious, Usopp?" Nami said in between laughs.

"It's true I don't believe it either" Usopp said. Meanwhile, the tiger rose got its head up from under the rubble and saw the Straw Hats' discussion. That's when she noticed Chopper. She stood in awe of the reindeer.

"You. Reindeer" a female voice called out. Everyone turned around to see Rose the tiger.

"Did that tiger just talk?" Vivi said with fear.

"Off course I talked" the tiger said.

"AAAAHHHH! A TALKING TIGER!" Everyone screamed after seeing something as shocking as a talking tiger.

"You…you talk just like me," Chopper said in fear of a talking predator.

"That's right, my name is Rose" Rose said. The marines finally caught up and were ready to fight the straw hats.

"We're ready to fight when you are, Lieutenant Rose," one of the marines said.

"Stand down" the tiger said.

"What! But Rose-"

"Are you questioning me, private?" Rose said striking fear in the marine.

"No mam, not at all" the marine said with fear.

"Good. Reindeer, how are you able to talk and why do appear so strange?" Rose asked.

"I ate the Human Human Fruit, so now I can talk human and change between different forms" Chopper said.

"I thought so," Rose said. Then Rose suddenly began to change her form. She grew smaller and her face became less detailed. She was now standing on 2 legs and her eyes didn't look as threatening. She still had her ribbon around her neck and her arms were much skinner as was her tail. She was now about Chopper's height. Everyone was shocked at what they just saw especially Chopper.

"So did I" Rose said.

**Meanwhile…**

CRYSTAL SWORD Crystal said as she created a sword out of crystal. She began to charge at Lola ready to strike her down.

FELINE AGILITY Lola said as she dodged the attack.

CAT POUNCE Lola said as she jumped in the air ready to pounce on top of Crystal.

CRYSTAL SHIELD Crystal said as she made a shield of crystal to protect herself. When Lola landed on the shield Crystal blocked the attack with the shield. She then held the shield in the air with Lola still on top.

"Now Drake!" Crystal said.

DRAGON SLUGGER Drake said as flew at high speed and punched Lola in the face. Lola was sent flying into the side of the building. Lola emerged from the rubble breathing heavily.

"2 against 1 isn't fair. You should be fighting with me, Drakey Cakes, not that dumb rock girl!" Lola said.

"I'd never chose some dumb Crazy Cat Chick over my friends, Lola. Any way it's about time we end this." Drake said to Lola.

"Say Crys what do you say to a combined attack?" Drake asked his friend. Crystal blushed when Drake called her Crys.

"Sounds good to me" Crystal said. Drake took in a deep breath ready to unleash a powerful flame. Crystal held out her heads and aimed them at Lola. While Lola looked scared out of her mind.

BURNIING CRYSTAL SHURIKENS Drake and Crystal said in unison as Crystal shot out CRYSTAL SHURIKENS and Drake set them on fire with DRAGON INFERNO. The burning crystal flew straight at Lola.

"AAAGGGHHHH!" Lola screamed as the burning crystal pierced her skin. The bombardment of crystals created a huge dust cloud enveloping Lola. When the dust cleared Lola was on the ground unconscious and defeated. Drake made his way over to the girl. She was covered in blood, cuts, slashes, and burn, but so were Drake and Crystal. Drake closed his eyes and listened.

"Her heart's still beating" Drake said making sure she wasn't dead.

"We just gonna leave like this?" Crystal asked.

"The marines will tend to her wounds. For now we have to find the others" Drake said.

"How exactly are we supposed to do that? I mean I know you have Dragon Hearing, but it's not like you can tell our friends' heartbeats from everyone else's in the city" Crystal said.

"Actually, Luffy's heartbeat is different" Drake said.

"Different? What do you mean?" Crystal asked.

"I'm not completely sure as to why, but Luffy's heartbeat is completely different then a normal person's. It could just be because he's made out of rubber, but his heartbeat is much faster then humanly possible," Drake said with curiosity.

"I don't know weather I should be impressed or concerned for his health" Crystal said.

"We should probably get moving" Drake said.

"Hold on" Crystal said as she took out her camera and took a picture of the defeated Crystal.

"Alright I'm ready" Crystal said

Drake turned around and stretched out his wings.

"Get on" Drake said pointing to his back.

"You mean…your back" Crystal asked.

"Yep, we'll get them much faster if I fly us. Don't worry I won't drop you, I promise" Drake said with a fanged grin. Crystal held onto Drake's shoulders. Being this close to him made her blush.

"Leeeeetttttt'sss…GO!" Drake said as he took to the skies.

**Meanwhile…**

"You…you ate it too?" Chopper said. Chopper was astounded. For the first time in forever, Chopper had some one he could relate to. He loved the crew and they loved him back, they were like a family to him. But they couldn't really relate to Chopper being he is an animal. But now staring him in the face was someone just like him. Chopper only had one reaction to this.

"LET'S BE NAKAMA!" Chopper said as he ran towards Rose with his eyes lit up. Chopper grabbed Rose's paws and started to jump up and down with joy.

"You don't how long I've waited for this. I never thought there was someone in the world just like me. I was bullied a lot for being different, but that's in the past. You should join our crew! I'm sure our captain won't mind, he's really nice. We can go on tons of adventures," Chopper said as continued to ramble on about being nakama with Rose. Rose began to get annoyed at Chopper's rambling.

"I don't want to be your friend!" Rose said as she punched Chopper in the face.

"But why not? We're the same, we should be on the same side and be buddies" Chopper said while rubbing the spot Rose punched him.

"If you want to be my comrade then join the marines" Rose said.

"No way, you should join my captain's crew, being a pirate is way more fun!" Chopper said.

"Chopper I don't think you can convince her to join our crew" Usopp said.

"But why not? She's just like me we should be nakama shouldn't we" Chopper said with a slight frown.

"I guess. But I don't think she want's to be your nakama, Chopper" Nami said.

"If you will not give yourself up or join the marines I have no choice but to fight you. Prepare for combat" Rose said as she got in a fighting stance.

"I'll fight you but I'll still call you my nakama" Chopper said with a smile.

"Need help Chopper?" Sanji asked.

"No thanks I got this" Chopper said.

HEAVY POINT Chopper said as he changed form and ran towards Rose.

STRENGTH POINT Rose said as she changed form as well. She was now about the same size as Chopper's heavy point, but she was leaner with muscles. She wasn't as big and bulky either. Her face appeared more human like similar to Chopper's.

HEAVY GONG Chopper said as he attempted to punch Rose.

SPINNNG KICK Rose said as she dodged the attack with a spin and spin kicked Chopper in the face.

"You're going to have to be a whole faster if you plan on beating me, reindeer" Rose said.

"Fast huh, I can do that" Chopper said. He then went into his pocket and pulled out a rumble ball.

"Huh, what's that?" Rose asked.

RUMBLE Chopper said as he bit down on the rumble ball.

JUMPING POINT Chopper said as he jumped in the air. How is this possible, Rose thought to herself, how can he have another transformation. Chopper was now directly above Rose.

ARM POINT Chopper said as he changed again and started to fall.

CARVING HOOF CROSS Chopper said as he preformed powerful punch on Rose. The punch created a huge dust cloud. When the dust cleared Chopper was in BRAIN POINT and standing above Rose who was still in STRENGTH POINT.

"Hey are you okay? Gee I sure hope I didn't hurt you too bad" Chopper said with concern for his enemy.

"Hey Chopper!" Luffy said, "Let's go we gotta find the others."

"Right" Chopper said as he ran to Luffy.

"Where do you think you're going, Reindeer?" Rose said. Chopper turned around to see Rose standing in her BRAIN POINT. But what shocked him was that in her right hand was a rumble ball.

"AAAGGHHH! HOW DID YOU GET THAT!?" Chopper asked with fear.

"When you turned around to talk to your friend I seized the moment and took one these from your pocket" Rose said, "I knew there had to be something special about these cause you only began to change into other different forms after you bit into one."

"uh-oh" Chopper said quietly.

RUMBLE Rose said as she bit down on the rumble ball. Her eyes became wide.

"Such power, I've never felt so much energy before. It's like my whole body just became 100 engines" Rose said with a face of astonishment. She then smirked.

"I think we'll be on a leveled playing field now" she said.

**Drake: I'm glad we stopped that stupid cat, Lola.**

**Crystal: Why? Don't you like it when a girl has a crush on you.**

**Drake: I do. It's just that Lola was creepy, and clingy, and freaky. You couldn't pay me to date that girl.**

**Crystal: I see.**

**Drake: Anyway tell us what you though about Rose and Lola in the reviews. Share any ideas you have with the author. Please tell us what you thought of the chapter, it means a lot to the author, anyway see you next time.**


	14. CRYSTAL COMES ALONG! A TOUCHING SONG

**Hey everyone! So anyway I just wanted to make it clear as to why Luffy's heartbeat is unique allowing Drake to always know where he is. Since Luffy's Second Gear made his heartbeat go beyond the speed of a normal human Drake always knows that it has to be Luffy's heart since no one else's can go that fast. Anyway enjoy the chapter and please review.**

"Are we almost there, Drake?" Crystal asked. The 2 of them were flying above Domino Island in search of their friends, and thanks to Luffy's unique heartbeat Drake could find them.

"We should be, I can hear the gang's voices now, Crys" Drake said. Crystal did a small blush when Drake called her Crys. She kept a lookout below trying to find the gang.

"Hey look! There they are!" Crystal said pointing to the crew.

"Awesome" Drake said. He then flew down to the ground to see the crew.

"Hey guys" Drake said.

"Crystal Sweet! I missed you" Sanji said in his usual lovesick attitude.

"Drake! What kept you?" Luffy asked.

"Long story" Drake said.

"What's going on with Chopper?" Crystal asked.

"Just watch" Usopp said.

"Whatever you say, Slieper" Drake said.

"Let's see what this new found power will give me," Rose said. She then changed form. She was now much taller, a little taller then her strength point. Her tail turned into 4 tails and they were now twice as long as before.

TAIL POINT Rose said.

"I'd better change too. I don't have nearly as much time as Rose does," Chopper said.

HORN POINT Chopper said as he changed to his horn form. Rose then ran on 2 legs towards Chopper as did Chopper.

STAMPEDING HORNS Chopper shouted as he stampeded towards Rose.

COUNTER TAILS Rose said as she grabbed his antlers with 2 tails stopping him.

TAIL MISSLES Rose said as she began a barrage of high speed strikes at Chopper with her other 2 tails.

"AAAAGGGHHH!" Chopper shouted.

"Chopper needs our help" Drake said as he was about to rush into battle to help his friend.

"No" Luffy said as put a hand in front Drake stopping him from going any further.

"But Luffy, Chopper is our friend, we can't just let him get pummeled" Drake said.

"This is Chopper's fight, if he needs help he'll ask for it" Luffy said. Drake grunted. He wanted to help his friends but he knew he had to listen to his captain.

Rose finally stopped her onslaught. She let go of Chopper as he fell to the ground.

"Ready to give up" Rose said. Chopper raised his head.

"Not yet" Chopper said.

HORN TRIP Chopper said as he tripped Rose over with his horns.

ARM POINT Chopper said as he switched into arm form.

KOKUTEI DIAMOND Chopper said as he attempted a powerful punch at Rose.

SHIELD POINT Rose said as she changed form. Her entire chest poofed and was now much furrier. She also shrinked to about a head shorter and her tails turned back into one. The tuff of huge fur absorbed the blow and left her undamaged.

"Oh-No!" Chopper said.

"Oh yes" Rose said.

CLAW POINT Rose said as she changed form again. She was now at Chopper's ARM POINT height. Her claws were now as long as swords and her tail was sharp at the end like spear.

SLASHING FRENZY Rose said as she begun a multitude of slash were her ginormous claws. Crystal started to run towards Chopper but Drake grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Crys, its his fight" Drake said. Crystal began to tear up.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! A CREW IS SUPPOSE TO WORK TOGETHER THROUGH THICK AND THIN! YOU GUYS ARE SUPPOSE TO WORK AS A TEAM! HOW CAN YOU JUST SIT THERE AND WATCH FIGHT LIKE THIS!" Crystal screamed as she cried. She then turned her attention towards Luffy who had his eyes shaded under his straw hat. She walked up to him and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"HOW CAN YOU ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN, LUFFY? YOU'RE THE CAPTAIN! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO PROTECT THE CREW AND FIGHT ALONGSIDE THEM, NOT LET THEM GET KILLED! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHY ARE YOU LETTING CHOPPER RISK HIS LIFE! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FIGHT HER SO WE CAN JUST LEAVE? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?" Crystal screamed in a tone that was a combination of anger, regret, fear, sadness, and despicableness. Luffy stood there silent still clinged onto Crystal's arms by his shirt.

"ANSWER ME!" Crystal shouted.

"…Because he asked it to be like this" Luffy finally uttered. Crystal's face changed to one of shock and confusion.

"Chopper wanted to fight the tiger alone, and I understand and respect that. And unless Chopper asks for help I will not give him a hand" Luffy said coldly. Crystal understood what Luffy meant, she didn't like it but she understood it.

Crystal let go of Luffy and continued to watch Chopper fight. Rose finally stopped the onslaught of slashes. Chopper was back in brain point. He was covered in his own blood. His top hat and pants had tons of cuts and he was gasping for air.

"Our fight ends here" Rose said. she then reverted back to her own brain point. Crystal ran to go get Chopper. She picked him up and had an arm ready in case she had to use CRYSTAL SHURIKEN.

"Relax. I know my limitations. It would be unwise to attack you, I'm fully aware that I wouldn't be able to take down even one of you if I fought all of you" Rose said.

"But Lieutenant our orders are to stop the Straw Hats" one of the marines said.

"If you truly believe you can kill them. Then by all means, fire" Rose said in the same unemotional tone. The soldier was awestruck. He pointed his shaking rifle at Luffy. He was nervous. Then realizing shooting was stupid he lowered the weapon.

"Let's go!" Luffy shouted as all 9 of them headed back to the ship and the marines retreated.

**Meanwhile…**

"She's waking up" a doctor said. Lola slowly opened her eyes and checked her surroundings. She was in a bed in the medical ward of the stationed marine building. She had tons of stiches and bandages.

"what happened?" Lola asked.

"You fought that dragon man of the straw hat pirates and got severe injuries. We brought you here after we found you" the doctor.

"Oh yeah…my fight with Drakey Cakes" Lola said as she stood up from her bed.

"Commodore Lola you went through a lot, you should be resting" the doctor said.

"No thanks" Lola said. she then walked to a window and saw the Straw Hat's ship by the docks.

"Doctor, when Rose get's back tell her to get the men ready" Lola said.

"Ready for what, mam?" the doctor asked.

"We're setting out to sea to catch the Straw Hat Pirates and Gold Roger's son" Lola said.

"WHAT!? WHO'S GOLD ROGER'S SON?" the doctor asked.

"My Drakey Cakes of course" Lola said.

"How can you be sure he's the son of the former pirate king?" the doctor asked.

"He had a book with the skull and crossbones of the Roger Pirates, Gold Roger's pirate crew. I'm willing to bet that's Gold Roger's logbook. And I doubt some cute beginning pirate would come across something that valuable. He's totally The Prince of the Pirates" Lola said.

"How soon are we leaving?" the doctor asked.

"Right after they do," Lola replied watching from the window as the straw hats made their way to the ship.

"We're not going to go get them now?" the doctor asked.

"Of course not" Lola said, "After all the fun is in the chase."

**Back at the **_**Going Mary…**_

"Chopper should be all bandaged up now," Vivi said as she finished bandaging up Chopper.

"So what now, guys? Should we just go back to finding Crystal's family here?" Drake asked.

"As if. With those marines we should leave ASAP" Zoro said.

"Maybe you should all just go. I can find my family on my own" Crystal said.

"We couldn't do that to you, you're our friend" Nami said.

"I'm your…friend?" Crystal asked. Crystal was surprised. She never had friends before; at least, she didn't think so.

"That's it! I've made up my mind" Luffy said.

"Made up your mind about what Luffy?" Drake asked.

"Crystal…join my crew!" Luffy said with a big grin. Everyone was surprised.

"You want…you want me to be in your crew" Crystal asked still shocked at what Luffy said.

"Yeah! When I become King Of The Pirates I want someone to take a picture of me and my crew, and I want that someone to be you" Luffy said still smiling.

"Yeah Crystal, you gotta come with us! It'll be loads of fun, we'll have tons of adventures!" Drake said with an equally big grin.

"I say we leave her, we still can't trust her" Zoro said earning him a punch from Drake and Nami.

"Zoro is probably right, you wouldn't want someone like me. I'm just an amnesia stricken photographer. I mean sure I have my devil fruit powers, but I'm no pirate" Crystal said unsure of herself.

"Crystal" Luffy said, "What's your dream?"

"My dream?" Crystal asked.

"Everyone has an ambition. Something they would proudly die for trying to accomplish. An ultimate goal in which you set yourself upon to achieve; If you don't remember it, then it wasn't a dream. We'll be your nakama and help you achieve that dream. Because that's what we are, a crew of nakama. We will set our sights up high and never look down. Crystal I want you to be our nakama so tell me what's your dream?" Luffy said finishing his speech. Nami looked at Luffy with such respect, was this really the same teen that eats all day and then refuses to help his friend until they asked for help.

Crystal formed a small smile. She went in her hooked purse and pulled out her camera.

"My dream…I now remember my dream" Crystal said.

"My dream is to make a photo album. But not just any photo album, the greatest photo album the world has ever seen. I want to make a photo album with all the most beautiful places in the world. I want to make a photo album with the most interesting people in the world. I want to make a photo album with the most fascinating things in the world. I want to make a Photo Album of Legends" Crystal said.

"So how 'bout it? Will ya my crew?" Luffy asked. Crystal giggled.

"You guys gotta be the weirdest pirate crew I've ever met, at least I think so. I may not know much now that my memory is gone, but I know that I like you people. I've never had great friends like you guys before, I think. Luffy, I would be honored to join your crew" Crystal said.

"YEAH!" Drake shouted as he flew up into the sky to do his happy flying.

"I want a turn Drake! I want a turn!" Luffy said as his eyes lit up. Luffy held his hands up in the air. Drake from behind Luffy grabbed his arms and flew around with Luffy.

"This is the coolest thing ever!" Luffy said.

"Why do you think I do it so much" Drake said.

"Alright guys enough of that we got to get out of here now before the marines show up" Nami said.

**Later…**

The gang sailed away from Domino Island and were now a safe distance from any potential marines in the ocean. It was now sunset and Nami was checking the spyglass just to make sure of any marines.

"Ok I think we're good" Nami said.

"Thank goodness we got out of there in the nick of time" Vivi said. Luffy grabbed a barrel and put it in the middle of the ship.

"Hey everyone" a familiar voice said. Everyone turned around to see Chopper at the men's quarters door.

"Chopper, you're ok" Crystal said.

"I knew you'd be ok Chopper" Drake said while giving Chopper a thumbs up.

"Well it's not like that makes me happy you big bunch of jerks" Chopper said.

"Well now that we're all here, let's get started" Luffy said.

"Started with what?" Crystal asked.

Shishishi, Luffy said as he laughed, "Our dream roll call."

"Come on" Drake said taking Crystal's hand causing the 2 of them to blush as they got towards the barrel.

My Dream is to become King of the Pirates, Luffy said while putting a foot on the barrel.

My Dream is to become the world's greatest swordsman, Zoro said doing it too.

My Dream is to make a map of the entire world, Nami said putting a foot on too.

My Dream is to become a brave warrior of the sea, Usopp said doing it as well.

My Dream is to find the All Blue, Sanji said doing it too.

My Dream is to make a better world for everyone, Vivi said doing it as well.

My Dream is to become the greatest doctor ever, Chopper said doing it too. Drake smiled at everyone before saying his dream.

My Dream is to find the Wish Stone, Drake said as he put his foot on the barrel. Crystal looked at everyone and saw their happy faces. She looked at Drake and just looked at his 2 fanged smile of sincerity and she made a small grin as well.

And My Dream is to make the greatest photo album the world has ever known, Crystal said as she put her foot on the barrel.

"OH YEAH!" The crew cheered. And thus the celebration begun.

**That night…**

It was around midnight and everyone on the ship passed out from partying on the deck. The only one still awake was Crystal and Drake on the ship somewhere. She was sitting on top of the railing looking at all her sleeping new friends.

"I may not remember who I am, but I know who I should be with. Out of all the people to save me from drowning I'm glad it was you, Straw Hat Pirates. You must be the most unique pirate crew I've ever met, at least I think so" Crystal said out loud to nobody in particular while giggling at her own amnesia joke.

"You people called me you're friend and nakama, you cared about me even though you didn't trust me. I couldn't ask for better friends. Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Vivi, and Drake I promise I will make my mark on this crew as your nakama and photographer" Crystal said. She then continued to look at her friends until she heard something interesting. It was music from acoustical instrument. She went to investigate to find out who was playing it. She went to the other side of the ship to see Drake facing the ocean strumming a little wooden guitar. It was a Ukulele. He then began to sing.

_I see trees of green, _

_red roses too. _

_I see them bloom, _

_for me and you. _

_And I think to myself,_

_what a wonderful world. _

Crystal was in awe of Drake's beautiful singing. His silhouette against the moonlight as he sung a song of nature was magnificent. The last thing she expected was a powerful dragon man like Drake to know such a beautiful song.

_I see skies of blue, _

_And clouds of white. _

_The bright blessed day, _

_The dark sacred night. _

_And I think to myself, _

_What a wonderful world. _

Every note Drake played, every verse he sang, every string he strummed just made Crystal's heart melt. It was a sight to behold to see a man with wings play such a lovely song on a beautiful night such as this. Crystal reached for her camera.

_The colors of the rainbow, _

_So pretty in the sky. _

_Are also on the faces, _

_Of people going by, _

_I see friends shaking hands. _

_Saying, "How do you do?" _

_They're really saying, _

_"I love you". _

_I hear babies cry, _

_I watch them grow, _

_They'll learn much more, _

_Than I'll ever know. _

_And I think to myself, _

_What a wonderful world. _

Crystal focused her camera ready to take the picture. It was going to show Drake's back as he faced the moon, but it would still be beautiful nonetheless.

_Yes, I think to myself, _

_What a wonderful world. _

Crystal took the picture without the flash as she didn't want to ruin the moment or disturb the peace. As the picture developed and she looked at it she made a decision, this would be the 1st picture of her album.

_Oh yeah._

**Drake: *****sniff* *sob***

**Crystal: Drake are you crying?**

**Drake: yeah it's just, it was such a touching chapter.**

**Crystal: It sure was. And you didn't tell me you played the Ukulele.**

**Drake: I only know that one song. I wouldn't call myself a musician. **

**Crystal: I though it was beautiful.**

**Drake: *blush* thanks, anyway now that Crystal is finally a part of the crew has your opinion about her changed. What did you think of the chapter and song choice. Leave it in the reviews and wish Luffy a happy birthday. **


	15. BEACH DAY INTERRUPTED! WEIRD STRANGERS

**Ok so anyway now that we have the crew together I'm going to tell you how my story is going to go down. It's set after the Alabasta arc in an AU where after Luffy beat Crocodile Vivi decided to stay with the straw hats. I will be doing actual canon arcs from the anime and manga, but with my own little spin. I will also being doing my own arcs that I came up with. If you still have questions please ask me in the reviews or PM me. I'm also still accepting ideas so PM me if you have any. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

"The sun is shinning, the wind's not blowing, and I'm surrounded by new friends, what a perfect day," Crystal said as she was lying on her towel on the beach. After sailing for about a week, the straw hats came across a beautiful summer island. It was pretty much deserted except for a jungle in the middle of the island and a terrific beach all along the shore so they decided to take the day off from pirating. They were all in beach clothes (bikinis, bathing suits, etc.) and were having a good time at the beach.

Usopp, Chopper, Carue, Drake, and Luffy were in the shallow ocean playing catch with a beach ball. Of course Luffy and Chopper were in a little boat so they wouldn't lose their strength and Drake was flying a little over the ground in Demi Dragon Form. Zoro was sleeping on the sand with his bandana covering his face, the girls were all sun bathing, and Sanji of course was making them drinks.

"Ahhhhh" Nami said as she relaxed in the sun, "I love summer islands."

"Me too I can't remember the last time I went to a beach. No seriously I really can't remember" Crystal said with giggle at her amnesia joke.

"How long until the log post sets, Nami?" Vivi asked.

"It should record the island around midnight so we can leave tomorrow morning" Nami said.

"Nami Swan! Vivi Sweet! Crystal Love! I have 3 cool drinks for you!" Sanji said with an extra lovesick demeanor since the girls were in bikinis, as he gave the drinks to the 3 girls.

"Thanks Sanji, that'll be all" Nami said.

"Your welcome, Nami Swan!" Sanji said as left the girls to be alone.

"Sanji may be a lusty lady pleaser, but he is a great cook" Crystal said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Speaking of boys how are you doing on the Luffy front?" Vivi asked Nami who was so shocked she did a spit take.

"Wait…you and Luffy?" Crystal asked surprised of this sudden revelation.

"THERE IS NO ME AND LUFFY!" Nami said with anger. She was blushing with embarrassment so it was pretty clear she was lying.

"Nami totally likes Luffy" Vivi said. Nami was blushing even more now and Crystal was giggling.

"Vivi knock it off!" Nami said.

"Relax, Nami everyone has a crush" Crystal said as she tried to contain her laughter.

"I do not have a crush on Luffy!" Nami said still trying to deny it.

"Saying it isn't going to make it true, Nami. I mean your face is redder then Drake's hair" Crystal said now laughing. Nami was now even angrier, but then she smirked.

"Speaking of Drake, something tells me you have a thing for the Prince of the Pirates" Nami said. This time Crystal did a spit take.

"What!? That's ridiculous!" Crystal said trying to deny it.

"Oh really, then why do you blush every time Drake calls you, Crys," Nami asked. Crystal was blushing with embarrassment now and Vivi was trying to hold in her laughter.

"I don't blush" Crystal said while still trying to deny it.

"Look you two can try and deny your feelings for your guys all you want, but isn't going to change how you feel" Vivi said as she left Crystal and Nami alone.

Meanwhile, the guys were still passing the beach ball in the ocean.

"got it" Drake (who wasn't wearing his hat today) said as he hit the ball back in the air.

"My shot" Usopp said as he hit the ball and it went towards Luffy.

GUM GUM PISTOL Luffy said as he hit the ball. Unfortunately, Luffy was too strong and the ball was sent flying across the island into the jungle.

"Whoops" Luffy said.

"Luffy you didn't have to send the ball flying across the island!" Chopper said.

"Now what are we suppose to do?" Usopp said.

"I know let's make sand castles!" Drake suggested.

"Oh yeah!" Usopp, Chopper, Luffy, and Carue said as their eyes lit up. Usopp and Carue ran towards the shore while Drake flew, but the second Luffy and Chopper touched the shallow water they fell and couldn't move a muscle.

"Too weak" Luffy and Chopper said weakly.

"Don't worry I gotcha" Drake said as picked Luffy and Chopper up and flew to the shore.

"I'm going to build the biggest sand castle ever!" Luffy said as he started to gather up sand.

"No way! Mine's is the best" Usopp said as started to pack his sand together.

"Not if I have anything to say about" Chopper said as he put sand in Carue's pail with a little shovel.

"Ok now I'm ready" Drake said as he wiped some sweat off his forehead. He gathered a ton of sand and made into a huge pile.

"Ready for what, Drake?" Usopp asked.

"Just watch" Drake said with a grin. Drake then took off and flew in circles around the pile of sand. He went faster and faster until he was nothing, but a blur and you couldn't see the sand anymore. The 4 of them watched as Drake spinned around the sand like a tornado. And then Drake came to a halt. The sand pile was now a monumental sand castle. It had a tower and a drawbridge and everything.

"WHOA! THAT'S AMAZING" they all said with sparkling eyes.

"How did you do that?" Usopp said with sheer admiration.

"I said I was a good shipwright. This is child's play compared to real building" Drake said with a grin.

The castle was big enough for Chopper to walk into which he did.

"Guys, the inside is incredible there's even a little throne" Chopper said. Drake's happy expression suddenly changed to that of worry.

"Drake what's the matter?" Luffy asked.

"I can here some people coming towards us" Drake said.

"What!?" Chopper and Usopp said in fear.

"How many?" Zoro said.

"When did you wake up?" Drake questioned.

"I'm always ready for a fight. How many?" Zoro asked again. Drake closed his eyes to listen again.

"A man,…a woman,…and I'm not completely sure on who the last one is. Some type of large animal, maybe" Drake said.

"Should we get ready for a fight?" Crystal asked.

"My DRAGON MORAL COMPASS is telling me they have an evil alignment. We should get ready for the worse" Drake said. Luffy signed.

"I wanted to have more fun" Luffy said.

"We can have fun later Luffy, we could be in danger right now" Nami said.

"They're coming" Drake said. All 10 of them got in a horizontal line with Luffy in the center facing the jungle where the 3 strangers we're going to come out of. They could all hear the footsteps now. Chopper and Usopp were shaking with fear, Nami was scared too but being right next to Luffy calmed him down. They started to see 3 silhouettes coming towards them from the jungle.

They all started to hear the weirdest laugh ever. "Feh feh feh feh" the laugh went. The strangers emerged. Like Drake said it was a man, a women, and one weird looking gorilla. The man had to be in his 30s-40s, he had a big gut, a split hair cut, a purple coat, yellow pants and suspenders, was the shortest of the 3 strangers, and had a long nose like Usopp's except his nose was pink. The woman was wearing a pink jumpsuit that zipped down her chest to show her breasts, maroon gloves and some weird fluff ball hat. She also a long nose too and navy blue hair as well. Finally the gorilla thing had a bear naked chest, blue gloves, a spotted scarf and a striped hat on.

"Feh feh feh feh" the weird slit head guy laughed, "I see my presence has left you speechless. Drake and Luffy both took their pinkies and picked their nose.

"Who the hell are you?" the 2 of them both said in unison. The old man collapsed onto the ground.

"They have no idea who I am" the pink nosed guy said in a sad voice. The gorilla laughed.

"It's ok boss, they probably just forgot or something" the blue haired woman said.

"No, we honestly have no idea who you are, Pink Nose" Drake said while flicking a booger. The man sunk even lower.

"Hey show some respect this is the great-" the girl said until the booger Drake flicked landed on her nose.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" the woman screamed in fear of the booger, "Gross! Gross! Gross!" The gorilla was laughing even harder now. Even Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Drake broke down laughing now.

"HEY DON'T FLICK BOOGERS AT BEAUTIFUL GIRLS, YOU BRAT!" Sanji shouted at Drake.

"Whatever you say Smokey" Drake replied.

"Drake are you sure these guys are evil? They look like a bunch of rodeo clowns" Crystal asked.

"Enough! I didn't come here to be insulted by a bunch of teenagers!" the pink nosed guy said.

"Then why did you come here?" Zoro asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Silver Fox Foxy of the Foxy Pirates and these are my associates, Porche and Hamburg" the pink nosed guy said. There was silence. I think he was waiting for them to be amazed or impressed or something. The Straw Hats all turned their heads away and said in unison "Never heard of you." Foxy fell to the ground again.

"I've never been more humiliated in all my life" Foxy said quietly.

"Boss has got a heart of glass" the gorilla said.

"It's okay boss, they're just ignorant. Who cares what they think?" Porche said while wiping her nose with a tissue.

"You're right. Anyway I know all about you though, Straw Hat" Foxy said while pointing at Luffy.

"You do?" Luffy asked.

"I do. You're Monkey D. Luffy who has a bounty of 100,000,000 berries, and was the kid who beat Crocodile" Foxy said, "And you're Pirate Hunter Roronoroa Zoro with a bounty of 60,000,000 berries." Foxy then noticed Drake and his dragon wings and tail.

"Hey, I've never heard of a member of the Straw Hats with wings. Who the hell are you?" Foxy asked Drake. Drake smirked.

"I'm a new recruit to Luffy's crew, you can call me Gold Drake" Drake said with a thumbs up. The 3 foxy pirates had their mouths open and were left astounded.

"You…you mean Gold as in-"

"As in Gold Roger, the former King of the Pirates" Nami said as she interrupted Foxy. Their mouths hung even more now.

"I see my presence has left you speechless" Drake said with a smile as he mocked Foxy with his own words. Foxy smirked.

"I must say Straw Hat you have a most interesting crew" Foxy said as he looked at every other member of the crew, especially Chopper.

"I can't wait to take them from you" Foxy said with his "feh feh feh" laugh. Luffy raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, Split Head? I'm not giving you any of my crew, and I'm definitely not going to let you just take them" Luffy said. Foxy fell again.

"Is my hair really that ridiculous?" Pink Nose asked with shame as the Straw Hats all sweat dropped.

"Of course it isn't, sir. You jerk, he wasn't talking about stealing your crew he was talking about winning them in a Davey Back Fight" Porche said. Drake raised an eyebrow this time.

"A Davey Back Fight?" Luffy questioned.

"That's right it'll be a fair and square contest and I'll get your crew" Foxy said.

"Oh I see, Pink Nose. You're one of those pirates" Drake said with sly voice.

"What are you talking about Dragon Man?" Foxy asked. Drake started to walk away from the discussion.

"You're one of those weak ass pirates who do Davey Back Fights so they can pretend they're strong and steal another pirate captain's loyal crew members. Trust me, my dad came across a lot of guys just like you" Drake said as continued to walk. He stopped once he got to his leather jacket he put on a rock for safekeeping. Foxy was more broken down then ever.

"Roger's son is so cruel" Foxy said as he lay in the sand.

"Forget about him, sir. He's just jealous" Porche said.

"Excuse me, but can someone please tell me what a Davey Back Fight is?" Vivi asked. Drake put his jacket back on and answered Vivi's question, "A Davey Back Fight is a contest between 2 pirate crews that consists of at most, 3 rounds. Like Pink Nose said, whichever group wins a round is allowed to take a member of the other group's crew who have to swear loyalty to their new captain."

"How do you know so much about Davey Back Fights, Drake?" Chopper asked.

"Like I said before my dad has been in many Davey Back Fights during his reign and he's won every single one" Drake said as he reached into his inside jacket pocket, "and every tactic, strategy, and loophole he's used to win them, he put it in here" as he showed his dad's logbook. Foxy cringed knowing that Drake knew just as much about Davey Back Fights as he did.

"So Straw Hat will ya battle me in a Davey Back Fight?" Foxy asked.

"Luffy you don't have to do this, we might lose someone in our crew" Nami said.

"Did I mention you can also take a pirate crew's treasure instead of a crew member" Foxy said.

Nami's eyes lit up like berry sign.

"Luffy agree to the fight, you can totally kick his ass" Nami said.

"THANKS FOR THE CONSIDERATION!" Usopp and Chopper said in a loud sarcastic voice. Foxy then pulled out a pistol and threw it towards Luffy.

"If you agree then shoot straight into the air. That'll affirm the contest" Foxy said as he pulled out his own pistol too. Luffy looked at the gun and grinned.

"Luffy don't do it we could lose a member of our crew" Usopp said in a worried voice. Luffy made an even bigger smile.

"Don't worry we won't lose besides it sounds like fun" Luffy said. He then pointed the pistol straight in the air ready to fire as did Foxy.

"Wait Luffy!" Drake said just before Luffy fired the pistol.

"Before you fire the pistol, turn around and shoot facing away from Foxy" Drake said looking up from an open page from his dad's logbook. Foxy glared at Drake for what he said.

"Ok" Luffy said as he turned around and faced the ocean. He and Foxy then shot straight up into the air making the Davy Back Fight official.

"Um Drake, what exactly did Luffy facing the ocean accomplish?" Crystal asked.

"It gave your crew the advantage" Foxy said as held back his anger.

"What are you talking about?" Sanji asked.

"Normally Smokey, when a pirate challenges another pirate to a Davy Back Fight, the challenger gets to pick the rounds. However, if the pirate who was challenged faces away from the challenger and towards the ocean as they fire their pistols the other pirate gets the pick the rounds" Drake said with smirk.

"This is great! We haven't even started the competition yet and we already got an advantage" Chopper said.

"Quack!" Carue said backing Chopper up.

"You might have been able to choose the battles, but that's only because you had your father's logbook" Foxy said, "And that certainly doesn't mean you'll win" he continued with his "feh feh feh" laugh.

"Whatever you say Pink Nose" Drake said not all caring what Foxy thought. Foxy fell again.

"So cruel" Foxy said as Porche comforted him and Hamburg chuckled.

"Well there is another part to that rule that says I get to pick the number of rounds and I pick 3" Foxy said.

"Fine by me that just makes the game go longer" Luffy said with his usual grin.

"We'll have our Davy Back Fight tomorrow at 10 o'clock sharp. It'll be on the other side of the island where our ship is located" Foxy said.

"Fine by me. Can't wait to kick your ass" Luffy said.

"If anyone is gonna kick anyone's ass it's boss and he's going to wipe the floor with you" Porche said.

"Goodbye Straw Hat" Foxy said as he turned around.

"Oh and Gold Drake, one more thing" Foxy said. Drake looked up at Foxy.

"Keep a close eye on that book of your's" Foxy said as went back through the jungle back to the other side of the island while laughing. Drake chuckled.

"This is going to be fun" Luffy said.

"You bet it is" Drake said as he held up Gold Roger's logbook, "Come on guys time to teach you everything my dad knew about Davy Back Fights."

**Luffy: This is going to be so much fun! i can't wait!**

**Drake: I know! and were totally going to kick Pink Nose's ass.**

**Usopp: Take it more seriously! we could lose a crew member or even your dad's log book, Drake.**

**Luffy: No way! We're too awesome to lose to a guy like Pink Nose.**

**Drake: Exactly. Anyway please tell us what you thought of the chapter in the reviews. Also PM the author if you have any questions or ideas. Oh and thank you to all our loyal followers and favoriters. We really appreciate how you like our story. See you next time.**


	16. START THE RACE! THE SHIP BUILDING DRAGON

It was around midnight and everyone in the Straw Hats was sleeping fast asleep.

After being challenged to a Davey Back Fight by Captain Foxy, Drake decided to tell the crew some of the ways his dad, Gol D. Roger, was able to win every single DBF he's ever been in.

After the intense preparation, the crew was now all fast asleep ready to fight the Foxy Pirates.

The girls were all sleeping in their individual beds in the Girl's Bed Room, fast asleep.

While in the Men's Bed Room, Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp were sleeping in their hammocks, Zoro was snoozing on the couch, Chopper was sleeping in a curled up blanket with a pillow on the floor, and Drake was sleeping on the other couch.

Because of Drake's obsession of sleeping on a horde, after joining the Straw Hats he stuffed a bunch on treasure (mostly gold coins and a few rubies) in the cushions of the couch. To most it would be impossible to sleep on something so lumpy and hard, but for Drake it was perfect.

Meanwhile, 4 strangers were approaching the _Going Merry _along the shore. It was none other then Captain Foxy and 3 of crony pirates who were wearing fox masks.

"Alright so you know the plan. Go into the Straw Hat's ship, find Gold Dragon Drake, and steal Gold Roger's logbook" Foxy whispered to his cronies.

"Don't worry boss, you can count on us" one of the cronies whispered back.

"Just what I expect from members of the great Foxy Pirates" Foxy whispered with his "feh feh feh" laugh.

"Alright let's go" one of the cronies said as took out a grappling rope. He threw it over the ship and pulled on it to make sure he had a good hold on it. The 3 of them then climbed up the rope to get on the deck of the ship. The found the hatch to the Boy's bedroom next to the mast and quietly opened it.

They silently climbed down to the bedroom and looked around to find Drake. They found him sleeping on a couch. They quietly tiptoed to Drake, careful not to wake him up. Drake was sleeping in his jacket so trying to get the logbook was going to be tricky. The crony closest to Drake carefully lifted the jacket to put his hand in the inside pocket to get Drake's logbook.

"Have you found it yet?" one of the other cronies whispered.

"Not yet" the one searching said "man this kid can fit a lot in here, there's a compass, goggles, gum, chocolate, work hammer, wallet, whistle, even a ukulele." The crony then tried the other side to look for logbook.

"Found it, what a fool" the crony said as took the logbook and slowly retreated his hand. But then Drake grabbed the crony's hand with one really strong grip.

"AAAAAHHHH!" the crony quietly screamed in pain.

"You know, one thing you should now about dragons is that they always sleep with one eye open so they can catch any idiots stupid enough to take their treasures" Drake said as he continued to grip the guy's wrist with a very strong grip. Drake took the logbook out of his hand and put it back in his jacket's inside pocket. Drake's tail extended and coiled itself around the other 2 cronies' legs.

"AAAHH! Please let us go" the other crony begged. Drake grinned as he stood up while still harshly gripping the crony's wrist. He was probably going to need a cast.

"Sure" Drake said.

DRAGON SLUGGER Drake said as he punched the 3 cronies sending them straight back up the hatch and flying back to the other side of the island. Foxy watched with horror as his men flew through the air.

"Hey Pink Nose" Drake said as he leaned over the railing and looked at Foxy on the beach.

"Next time you plan on stealing something from someone, don't tell them to keep a better eye on it" Drake said with his own signature laugh.

"Gak Gak Gak Gak" his laugh went as he walked away from the railing and back to bed.

**The next day…**

After the crew had breakfast (or a feast in Drake and Luffy's case) they walked through the jungle to get the other side of the island where the Davey Back Fight was to be held. Drake had his cowboy hat on today, but he also was wearing grey shorts, as well and a grey shirt under his jacket and sneakers too. Crystal was also wearing a pink tank top instead of her tee shirt and had her hair in a ponytail.

"I can't believe that we're going to still do this game even after they tried to take Drake's logbook. I mean, haven't they ever heard of sportsmanship" Vivi said.

"What's sportsmanship?" Luffy asked.

"Playing fairly" Nami said. Luffy immediately laughed.

"What's so funny?" Nami asked.

"What Vivi said. What kind of pirate plays fairly!?" Luffy said as he continued to laugh. Now even Drake was laughing.

"I was serious! We shouldn't have to resort to tricks and cheating to win" Vivi said.

"Think of it this way: they're doing it too so if we do it then we're fighting on level playing field" Drake said. Vivi simply pouted.

"We're here" Luffy said as they got to the end of the jungle. What they was amazing. The island was bigger then they expected as they found a huge grassy plain where the DBF was set up. It looked like a huge carnival. There were tons and tons of stands and games and hundreds of people. They all had fox masks on so they must have been Foxy's crew. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Drake's eyes shined like stars.

"Carnival!" they all shouted as they all ran to check the place out.

"Hold on!" Nami said as she punched all 4 of them in the back of the head giving them all huge lumps.

"Ow, that hurt" they all said.

"We don't have time to go to any dumb carnival we have to go to see Foxy so we can get this dumb game over with" Nami said.

"Can't we get some cotton candy real quick?" Chopper said trying to be cute as possible.

"No" Nami said. "Your so mean!" Chopper pouted.

"Whatever," Nami said, "now Drake…" but to her surprise Drake along with Luffy we're missing.

"Luffy? Drake?" Nami said.

"Don't tell me they wondered off" Crystal said.

"Well that's just perfect" Sanji said.

**Meanwhile…**

"4 please" Drake said to the man running the cotton candy machine.

"Sure kid" he said.

"Who're the other 2 for?" Luffy asked.

"Well one of them is for Chopper since his favorite food is cotton candy and the second one…" Drake said as he trailed off. He wanted to give one to Crys however; Luffy might make fun of him for it so he didn't want to say it.

"It's for who?" Luffy asked again.

"It's for…" Drake started his sentence, but was to embarrass too finish it. Luffy took cotton candy sticks the man made.

"Well if you don't know I'll just share it with Nami" Luffy said as he walked off with the cotton candy.

"Huh!? Luffy wait!" Drake said as he ran after Luffy.

"Hey kid! You didn't pay for that!" the man said.

"Oh right" Drake said embarrassed he didn't pay.

**Meanwhile…**

"Why do I have to wait here by the stage?" Zoro asked Sanji.

"A: So we can be here when Foxy get's here. And B: Because you'd get lost if you went by yourself, Moss Head" Sanji said.

"I don't get lost, Swirly brows!" Zoro shouted.

"You got lost on your way to the bathroom on the _Going Merry_!" Sanji reminded Zoro of his horrible sense of direction.

"It's a big ship!" Zoro said trying not to seem like an idiot.

"Not really!" Sanji shouted. The 2 were seconds away from from a fight.

**Meanwhile somewhere else…**

"Where is that Rubber Brain?" Nami said to Crystal. However, Crystal was pretty occupied at the moment. Being around all this action and coolness, she's been taking non-stop pictures for a while now.

"Are still taking pictures?" Nami asked.

"Of course, I've never been to a carnival before, at least I don't think so" Crystal said while giggling at her amnesia joke, "So I got to take a ton of pictures to remember it."

"let me remind you that we came here for a fight among pirates" Nami said.

"And let me remind you that your crush is coming this way" Crystal said just to bug Nami. Nami then noticed Luffy jogging towards them with 3 cotton candy sticks and another in his mouth.

"Luffy we told you not to get cotton candy" Nami said.

"ghere gami, ghis gis gfor gou (here Nami this is for you)" Luffy said while talking with cotton candy in his mouth and offering 1 to Nami.

"Luffy don't talk with your mouth full" Nami scolded Luffy. Luffy then swallowed the whole cotton candy (stick included).

"I said this is for you" Luffy said while holding out the cotton candy for Nami with his big grin.

Nami was surprised. Luffy never openly wanted to share food. He wasn't selfish he was just glutton. Nami blushed at how nice Luffy was being. She took the cotton candy.

"Thanks Luffy, that's sweet" Nami said. Luffy smiled and did his "shishishi" laugh.

"Oh yeah, and Crystal I think Drake wanted to give you this one" Luffy said handing Crystal the other cotton candy.

"for me, whoa. I can't believe Drake would do something so nice" Crystal said as she blushed.

"There you are, Luffy!" Drake said as he found the 3 of them, "Come on guys we gotta go meet with Pink Nose." The 3 of them headed to the stage.

"Hey Drake" Crystal said.

"Yeah Crys" Drake replied.

"Thanks for the cotton candy" Crystal said with a smile and a wink. Drake blushed and had a big goofy smile on his face. Then there was a flash.

"got it" Crystal said as she viewed her photo on her camera.

"You took a picture?" Drake said with an annoyed tone.

"Of course, I'm a expert photographer. And as a girl too, it's my job to take embarrassing and hilarious photos of boys" Crystal said as she teased Drake.

"So Straw Hat you finally made it" Foxy said from a top the stage. When the gang arrived they found Sanji and Zoro on the ground all beaten up.

They were probably fighting again, along with Chopper, Usopp, Vivi, and Carue.

"Hey Split Head" Luffy said.

"Hey Pink Nose" Drake said. Foxy fell in shame.

"How can they be so cruel?" Foxy said. "Don't worry boss, they'll never beat you" Porche said.

"Anyway lets get this Davy Back Fight started!" a loud man with a huge mouth and a stripped sock on his head said through a transponder snail as Foxy's crew cheered.

"I'm Itomimizu! And I'll be your announcer for this Davy Back Fight. You all now the rules but I'll go over them one last time just so you know what's at stake. The fight will have a total of 3 rounds, each having an event with it's own way of winning. When a team wins a round their captain can take one member from the other captain's crew who then have to swear loyalty to their new captain! And the only way to get them back is to win another round. Captains are not limited to taken only crew members, they can also take a crew's treasure, or Jolly Roger and once that's gone you can never hoist it again! Also each crew member can only participate in 2 rounds so it's impossible for one person to be in each challenge. Finally, as pirates, cheating is allowed, in fact, it's encouraged! And if you don't like that then you're not a pirate" the loud man said.

"I still don't like the whole idea of cheating" Vivi pouted.

"Can we have challenger's choices for the rounds, please?" the announcer asked. Drake took out a small piece of paper from the inside of his jacket and gave it Luffy. Luffy handed the paper to the loud man.

"Alright, the first round will be The Rapid River Race!" the loud guy said as the teams cheered.

"Here's how the challenge works" the loud guy said, "teams will make rafts and ride down the river that goes through the island, and whoever makes it back here first wins. If your boat sinks then you are disqualified and one last thing. You can only use up to 3 barrels for to make your boats," the loud guy said.

"We can only use 1 barrel per boat!? That's ridiculous!" Nami said. Drake grinned.

"3 barrela, man you're making it too easy for us Pink Nose" Drake said, "Don't worry guys, I choose this challenge so that I could show ya my ship building skills, we've got this."

**Later…**

The crew was by the river with their barrels, along with the other team's boats. Drake went into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a pair of goggles and a working hammer. He put the goggles on and grinned.

"Ok guys get ready" he said. Drake spinned in a huge circle around the barrels. He went faster and faster until he was nothing but a black blur.

They could make out a hammer hitting planks of wood, but Drake was too fast to see any of his true skill. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were especially amazed.

"He's so fast, you think the ships will be good if Drake's going that fast?" Crystal asked.

"I hope so" Nami said. Then, Drake came to a stop. It was amazing. Three well built ships stood where the barrels once stood. The first one was a brown wooded motorboat (god knows how Drake knew how to build a motor) with flames on the side. The second was structurally safe raft with a hut and some sort of leash, like they put on horses for pulling, on the front. In the inside of the hut was tiny table with a bunch of buttons and levers, the hut had flames on the side as well. Finally the third was like a submarine(with flames on the side of course) with a viewer and windows and even a propeller.

"They're so cool!" Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy said with sparkling eyes.

"Not bad, dragon man" Zoro said while admiring the craftsmanship of each boat.

"Why did you paint flames on the side of them?" Crystal asked.

"Duh! To make them go faster!" Drake said.

"It's scientifically proven that any vehicle with flames painted on the side goes much faster then normal" Usopp said.

"Plus it looks cooler" Luffy said.

"Right…." Crystal said trying to end the conversation.

"This is outstanding, Drake. how were you able to build all of these with only 1 barrel each" Nami asked.

"I didn't use the barrels" Drake said while pointing to the back of the hut boat. Nami walked to the back of the hut boat to see the 3 barrels untouched.

"But then what did you use to build them?" Nami asked.

"Hey! Gold Dragon!" Foxy said as he angrily walked over to the gang.

"What do ya want, Pink Nose?" Drake said as he leaned against one of the boats.

"You used the wood from our giant barrel boat, The Mother Ship Coaster, to build your dumb boats! You cheater!" Foxy said. Everyone looked at the giant Barrel Boat Foxy was talking about and he was right. There were and tons of boards and planks missing, it could fall apart at any moment. Drake simply chuckled.

"The rules say we can use only 3 barrels. But it didn't say we couldn't use your barrels" Drake said as he and Luffy laughed. Foxy grunted.

"I'll admit that your boats can go faster now that they have those flames, but you still won't win" he said as he walked away with his "feh feh feh" laugh.

"Why does everyone think that the flames will make the boats go faster?" Crystal asked.

**Later…**

"Welcome everyone to the 1st round of our Davy Back Fight" the loud guy said. We were all at the start of the river ready to begin the race.

"In the Straw Hat's team we have the Thunder Dragon of Roranorao Zoro, Camera Girl Crystal, and Gold Dragon Drake" he said as he pointed at the hut boat Zoro, Drake, and Crystal were on. Drake was flying over the water with the saddle thing around his chest so he could pull the boat.

"Next we have The Maniac Motor of Straw Hat Luffy, Tony Tony Chopper, and Cat Burglar Nami" he said as he pointed to the motorboat with the 3 of them on it.

"And finally we have the Us-sub of Usopp, Nefatari Vivi, and Black Leg Sanji" he finished.

"Next on the Foxy Pirate Team we have the Cutie Wagon of Porche, Capote, and Monda the shark" he said as he pointed to a boat that was basically an orange shark pulling a giant shell.

"Then the Pleasure Boat" which was basically a bar on a boat.

"The Harem Nocturne" which was a boat of only women that made Sanji go lovey duvey.

"And finally the Crab Cane" which looked like a crab with oars.

"Alright competitors, get ready" the loud guy said.

"Ready to lose, Dragon Boy?" Porche said.

"We won't lose to losers like you" Crystal said.

"On Your Mark…" loud guy said.

"The Us-sub will never lose" Usopp said.

"I can't believe you named it after yourself" Sanji said.

"Get Set…" he continued.

"Hey can we eat first?" Luffy asked.

GO!

**Drake: I am so pumped! we are so going to win this!**

**Zoro: We better otherwise we'll lose someone in our crew**

**Drake: No way, Luffy wouldn't that happen. and besides we have the awesome boats i built**

**Zoro: I think it's stupid how you're pulling it.**

**Drake: Shut Up Snoredsman! Anyway, tell us what you thought about the chapter in the reviews. and don't forget to tell the author about any suggestions or ideas, he'd love to hear 'em. see ya next time!**


	17. REALLY RAD RACE! COUNT ON THE DRAGON!

**Sorry this took so long everybody. So anyway before we start the chapter I just wanted to say that a lot of people have been asking if Nico Robin will join the crew or not. Robin will appear later in the story, I promise. But she won't officially join till much later I'm afraid. I'm truly sorry if this upsets anyone. **

DRAGON DASH Drake said as flew at high speed down the river. Drake's incredible speed put the Thunder Dragon in a huge lead, giving the Straw Hat's a big advantage right from the start and leaving the Foxy Pirates bewildered.

"This is unbelievable! The Thunder Dragon of Zoro, Crystal, and Drake from the Straw Hat's Team, is speeding down the river as if it has been shot out of a cannon! Never has the Cutie Wagon not taken the lead of the race?" the loud guy said through a speaker transponder snail.

"Just you wait Gold Dragon" Foxy said, "I'll get the last laugh feh feh feh."

"Trying to catch up to Drake's boat was the Cutie Wagon, followed by the Maniac Motor, then the Crab Cane and The Harem Nocturne, The Pleasure Boat, and in dead last the Us-sub," the loud guy said.

"Why are we going so slow?" Usopp shouted from inside the sub.

"We're in a submarine, these things aren't exactly built for speed, genius" Sanji said with much sarcasm.

"Well they should be!" Usopp said with anger.

"Hey guys where's Carue?" Vivi asked.

"Check the viewer" Usopp said. Vivi checked viewer to look outside for her beloved duck. He was running a stand and was wearing a green visor. The stand read "PLACE YOUR BETS!"

"Nami! You put my duck to work!" Vivi screamed in anger.

**In the front of the race…**

"Man we're going super fast, Drake. There's no way we can lose now!" Crystal said.

"Having dragon speed has it's perks" Drake said with his "Gak gak gak" laugh.

"Uh guys, I hate to break the conversation, but the boat with the shark is gaining on us" Zoro said.

"We'll teach you to take the lead of the race!" Porche said.

"Snoredsman, do me a favor and press one of the buttons on that table in the hut" Drake said.

"Would you stop calling me Snoredsman?" Zoro said as walked over to the table. There were tons of buttons and levers of all different shapes and colors. Zoro didn't want to know what Drake installed in to each one. His eyes stopped at a large red button that read at the top in big bold letters "**ONLY PRESS IN CASE OF EMERGENCY!**" Zoro began to reach for it until Crystal stopped him.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Crystal asked.

"Drake asked us to press 1 of the buttons," Zoro said.

"So you decide to press the obvious and dangerous BIG RED BUTTON! You never the BIG RED BUTTON! It probably has a self-destruct or something!" Crystal said.

"Would one of you just press a button!?" Drake said with much annoyance. Zoro pressed a blue button just to shut up Drake. In the back of the boat one of the wooden logs that acts as a floor opened and revealed a torpedo, which shot itself towards the Cutie Wagon.

"AAAGHHH!" Porche yelled, "Capote get us out of here!"

"Right" Capote said as he lifted the left side of the boat so the missile went under it and kept going down the river.

"You know how to make missiles?" Crystal asked Drake.

"Not in the slightest. I found a bunch of cool stuff like that missile in that giant barrel ship I used to build our ships from and I though we make our boats twice as awesome by using those cool weapons" Drake said.

**Meanwhile…**

"This is awesome!" Luffy shouted from the Maniac Motor.

"Would you settle down!? That crab boat is coming right at us" Nami said as she worked the motor. Nami was right, the Crab Cane was heading right for them and the way they're holding spears out in front, and they don't look to friendly.

"Why does this have to go so fast" Chopper asked as he clinged to the boat.

"Would one of you too do something about that crab boat coming right towards us!" Nami shouted.

"Sure" Luffy said with a grin.

GUM GUM PISTOL Luffy said as shot his fist out towards the crab boat. However, the crab boat got out of the way at the last second and then grabbed Luffy's arm.

"Hey let go" Luffy said as he tried to pull back his arm.

"No way!" they all said. they all began to tug at him and try to make him fall into the water.

"Well would you look at that there seems to be a game of tug of war going on between the Crab Cane and the Maniac Motor" the loud guy said from the air while on a bird. Luffy was slowly getting pulled back.

"Don't worry Luffy I gotcha" Chopper said as he changed into Heavy Point. He and Luffy both began to tug on Luffy's arm and try to pull them into the water.

Slowly but surely the guys on the Crab Cane began to get closer to the edge of their boat. Luffy grinned and chuckled.

GUM GUM TUG Luffy said as he did one final pull causing all 4 of the guys of on the Crab Cane to fall out their boat.

"Unbelievable! All the riders of the Crab Cane have fallen right out of their boat meaning since their boat is empty they are all disqualified" the loud guy said.

"You made that move up right on the spot didn't you?" Nami said.

"Hey it worked didn't it" Luffy said with a smile.

"Hey what's that noise?" Chopper asked. The others began to hear the noise too. It sounded similar to a rocket and it was coming from where they're heading. A missile was heading right for them.

"AAAAAGHHH!" they all screamed in fear with their mouths hanging open of the missile coming right for them.

"What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?" Chopper repeatedly said. but it was too late the missile approached them. However, Luffy's mouth was still open and the missile went straight inside his mouth and down into his body. His stomach expanded as it exploded in his body and smoke came out of his mouth and nose.

"Did you just eat a missile?" Nami said as she couldn't believe her eyes. She's known Luffy for quite a while now and she knows Luffy has done all sorts of crazy things, but this one takes the cake (or the missile in this case).

"Blagh" Luffy said as he rubbed his tongue, "It was so bitter" which caused Chopper to break down laughing.

**Meanwhile…**

"This stinks!" Usopp said. As he, Sanji, and Vivi were all in the inside of their sub, outside the Harem Nocturne and Pleasure Boat we're ramming into both sides of their submarine. If they don't do something soon they might spring a leak.

"Usopp do something!" Vivi said as the rumbling continued.

"What can I do?" Usopp said nervously.

"Well Drake left us this panel of buttons and levers maybe one of them can send us underwater" Sanji said. Usopp looked over all the buttons, which made him even more nervous.

"He didn't leave us instructions or anything! We have no idea what they do," Usopp said.

"It's got to be better then what's happening now," Vivi said. Usopp gulped.

"Alright" Usopp said. He covered his eyes and reached a hand to push one of the buttons at random; sweat ran down him as if he were a waterfall. He pressed orange button. Then a tandem bicycle came right out of the floor.

"A bike?" Vivi said.

"Drake is a genius. He wanted me and Vivi to have a romantic bike ride for 2" Sanji said all lovey dovey.

"I get it!" Usopp said.

"Get what?" Vivi asked.

"The reason we've been going so slow is because haven't been powering the Us-sub. The only thing that's been making us move is the current," Usopp said.

"So if we want to move the sub we have to you this bike," Sanji said.

"Well good luck you too. I'll be giving you moral support," Vivi said.

"Why won't you help?" Usopp shouted.

"It's for 2 people and there are 3 people here. Since you guys are stronger then me it only makes sense that you be the ones to peddle the bike" Vivi said.

"Whatever you say Vivi sweet!" Sanji said as he jumped on the bike and peddled like crazy. The Us-sub took off like a rocket and before they could get any more damage from the Pleasure Boat and Harem Nocturne, but it still had tons of dents in it.

"What's this? It seems the super slow Us-sub has now sky rocketed back in to the race," the loud guy said. The Us-sub was going very fast now as the Pleasure Boat and Harem Nocturne tried to keep up with them.

**Meanwhile…**

"It looks like our first boat, The Thunder Dragon, has come across the 1st obstacle, the Piranha Pavilion" the loud guy said. Drake stopped once they came across said obstacle. There was basically a lake filled with piranhas that didn't look too friendly. The only way out of the lake was the on the other side where the lake emptied out into the other half of the river.

"Ha! Take that Dragon boy, there is no way you'll be able to get past all these piranhas" Porche said.

"What should we do Drake?" Crystal asked.

"Well I could easily just lift the raft and fly us over all these piranhas, but that doesn't seem like much fun" Drake said with a grin as he scratched his chin. Porche huffed at how Drake was taking this seriously.

"Capote" Porche said.

"Right" Capote said as he jumped into the water and swam towards the Piranha. The piranha cleared a path for the Cutie Wagon which they immediately took advantage of.

"Great now they've taken the lead" Zoro said.

"Relax Snoredsman, I've got a plan" Drake said as he walked into the hut. He went over towards the control panel and turned a red lever up. A huge exhaust engine emerged from the raft's floor.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Crystal asked.

"Best not to ask questions" Drake said as he went into his inside jacket pocket. He pulled out a key and put it into a slot.

The raft took off as if it were shot out of cannon. The 3 of them had to hold onto something just to keep them flying off. At the same time piranhas were flying right at them.

DRAGON INFERNO Drake said as barbequed some piranha.

CRYSTAL SHIELD Crystal said as she made a crystal shield to shield herself from the piranha. Zoro preformed a 2 sworded slash to cut the piranhas. Drake picked up one of the fish he charred and took a bite.

"Yum" Drake said as he continued to eat the carnivorous fish.

"You're really eating a fish you just set on fire?" Crystal asked.

"Sure, after all I got to keep my strength up if I'm going to pull this boat" Drake said. the Thunder Dragon finally caught up to the Cutie Wagon.

"What the?" Porche said.

"Hey, there Cheerleader Lady" Drake said with a big stupid grin.

"why…you" Porche said with much aggression, "that's it FLOWER ARROWS" she said as darts came out of her baton and headed straight for Drake.

SCALE GUARD Drake said as he pulled down his sleeves, and put his arms, which turned to scales in front of his chest. The arrows broke on contact.

"nice try" Drake said causing Porche to grunt. The 2 boats finally made it out of the Piranha Pavilion.

FLOWER ARROWS she said as she tried it again.

"Man you don't learn" Drake said.

SCALE GUARD Drake said. however, the tips of the arrows stayed in his scaly skin.

"Drake are you ok?" Crystal asked with much concern.

"I think so, they don't necessary hurt" Drake said.

"They're not meant to hurt you, genius" Capote.

"What do you mean by that, fish food" Drake said.

"Those arrows have a special serum in them that causes even the hyperactive people to fall asleep" Porche said.

"What?" Drake said. Drake began to feel woozy and tired. He could barely keep his eyes open let alone stand up.

"Right now my special sleep serum has entered your blood stream. It will keep you asleep for one hour, but that will give us more then enough time to get the lead" Porche said as the Cutie Wagon took off. At the moment the giant engine the Thunder Dragon was using ran out of fuel leaving them dead in the water.

"I'm not…gonna let this…stupid serum" Drake said as he fell to his knees, "beat me." Crystal ran over to him and he collapsed in her lap, fast asleep.

"And looks like The Thunder Dragon is now dead in the water with no way of getting them to move" the loud guy said.

"So what do we do now?" Zoro asked.

"I'll look over Drake, you start swimming" Crystal said.

"WHAT!? YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND! I'M NOT PULLING THIS BOAT!" Zoro shouted with anger.

"Well I obviously can't do it! I'll drown, genius!" Crystal said sarcastically.

"Well maybe one of the buttons will do the trick" Zoro said.

"That's too risky" Crystal said, "Without Drake we have no idea what they'll do."

"Doesn't it say true love's kiss will wake up anyone?" Zoro said. Crystal blushed so much it looked like she had sunburn. She immediately punched Zoro in to the water.

"Just start swimming, you idiotic swordsman!" Crystal said as she threw the saddle at Zoro.

This doesn't look good, Crystal said. The Cutie Wagon took a big lead, and with Drake sleeping here how are we suppose to win. Crystal looked at the sleeping Drake resting on her lap and blushed. You know he's kinda cute when he sleeps.

**Nami: Well this is an unfortunate turn of events. Drake was the fastest out of all of us, now what are we suppose to do?**

**Luffy: We could go get lunch.**

**Nami: Is food all you ever think about!?**

**Luffy: Only when I'm hungry. Anyway I'm sure it'll all work out.**

**Nami: I sure hope so. Otherwise we'll lose a nakama. Anyway since Drake is sleeping I'll do it this time. Thanks for reading the chapter, and please leave a review. If you have any questions, ideas, or suggestions, please tell the author he'd love to hear 'em. Oh, and I hope you all had a great Memorial Day weekend!**


End file.
